


Seaborn For America

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Politics, Seaborn For President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: A/N: Here’s my next story! I asked my West Wing FanFiction group which of my many story ideas I should publish first, and this was the overall favorite. It will follow Sam’s campaign for the Presidency, supplemented by flashbacks showing important moments in Sam and Ainsley’s relationship. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!
Relationships: Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Three Little Words (October 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my next story! I asked my West Wing FanFiction group which of my many story ideas I should publish first, and this was the overall favorite. It will follow Sam’s campaign for the Presidency, supplemented by flashbacks showing important moments in Sam and Ainsley’s relationship. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 1: Three Little Words (October 2017)

Congressman Samuel Seaborn walked into his Congressional office full of purpose. Congress wasn’t in session, but he was working anyway, hoping to hear from his constituents. When he had first decided to run for Congress three years earlier, that had been one of his main selling points: really working to hear what people needed.

“Top of the morning, Congressman!” chirped his legislative director, a former LA attorney named Nick Patel. Sam had worked with him during his time in California, and he had gamely made the move to DC when Sam had asked him to serve.

“Morning, Nick. You get an answer back on HR-142 yet?”

“I really think we can make it happen this time, sir.” Nick replied. “Is Ainsley coming in today?”

“No.” Sam said, smiling. “Today’s a work-from-home day. Connor’s got a soccer match after school that she doesn’t want to miss.”

Ainsley had taken quite the leap of faith when Sam began his Congressional career. After serving as the White House Counsel under Santos for the first part of their son Connor and daughter Ava’s life, Ainsley had told Sam that, if he could find no else suitable for the job, she would be proud to serve as his Chief of Staff come January. Sam was floored by his wife’s show of support, but also wanted her to be able to spend as much time with the kids as possible. So, Ainsley worked from home for most of the week and only came in a couple of days a week-a flexible schedule that was easy to handle now that the kids were in school.

As Sam approached his office, his longtime assistant Bonnie stood up. “Good morning, Congressman.”

“It is indeed a good morning, Bonnie!” Sam replied cheerfully.

“Could it have anything to do with the fact that it’s your anniversary?” Bonnie said, smiling widely.

“Yes, that could be part of it.” Sam agreed. He couldn’t believe that he and Ainsley had been married for ten years already. Where had the time gone? “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“You have a Judiciary committee meeting at 10, Representative Fallon at 11, and the 506 vote at 4. Oh, and Josh asked for twenty minutes after lunch.”

“Josh?” Sam asked, surprised. He rarely saw Josh on weekdays, unless it was business-related. “DNC business?”

Bonnie shrugged. “He didn’t say. Just asked to make sure you had a free moment at some point today.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Did you get that literature I asked for on the last stimulus bill?”

“Already on your desk, along with a cup of coffee. Oh, and I called the flower shop and I asked them to deliver the bouquet of daffodils you ordered last week.” “You’re a lifesaver, Bonnie!” Sam called as he strided back into his office. He sat down at his desk, smiling as the pictures on his desk caught his eye: a picture of Sam and Ainsley on their wedding day, a family picture from earlier that summer, and a picture of the Bartlet Senior Staff in the glory days of the administration. He picked up the literature on his desk and began to highlight, ready to face the day.

After his morning meetings, Sam went to lunch and was returning to his office when he saw Josh standing outside.

“A little overeager for messenger duty, aren’t we?” Sam chuckled.

Josh smiled. “What’s wrong with a friend wanting to visit another friend?”

“In the middle of the day?” Then, something occurred to him. “Everything’s OK, right? Nothing’s wrong with Donna or the kids?”

“No, no, everything’s fine. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Josh hesitated. “I’m kind of here on business.”

“Oh? Does the DNC want me to back someone for the White House?” Sam knew that it would only be a matter of time before people started coming out of the woodwork to announce their candidacy for the 2018 election.

“Actually, no.” Josh smiled. “See, the past two weeks, I’ve been walking around in a kind of daze for two weeks and everywhere I go...planes, trains, restaurants, meetings...I find myself scribbling something down.”

Just as Leo had done almost twenty years earlier, Josh grabbed a legal pad and scribbled something out in big block letters. He turned it around and showed it to Sam.

**SEABORN FOR AMERICA**

Sam’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe it, but at the same time…

“Me?” He said now to Josh. “The candidate’s me?”

“I already took it to the DNC.” Josh pressed on. “They think that with your history in politics, you could be a front-runner.”

“Josh-”

“Look, the decision’s yours. Yours and Ainsley’s. Say the word, and I will go back to the DNC and tell them to find a new candidate. But can I speak candidly for a moment?”

Sam nodded for his best friend to continue.

“I can’t think of anybody more perfect than you.”

“Yeah, except for the part where the candidate’s wife is a lifelong Republican.”

“We’ve seen worse.” Josh pointed out.

“Look, can I just think about it?”

“Yes, absolutely. You go home, and talk it over with Ainsley and with the kids. But...don’t take too long, all right?”

“Okay.” Sam finally agreed. As Josh left that afternoon, Sam stood behind his desk, staring at the legal pad that had the key to his entire future written on it. Truthfully, he felt like he could be President. But could he do it to his wife, to his family? This was going to be one fun conversation with Ainsley tonight.

...

He arrived at the restaurant where they would celebrate their anniversary in record time, considering that the House vote that afternoon had dragged on far longer than he had expected. He just hoped Ainsley would excuse the slight, especially with the bomb he was about to drop on his unsuspecting wife.

He walked into the restaurant, where the maitre’d waved him in without any fuss-the Seaborns were regular customers whenever they had a night to themselves. He could almost immediately see Ainsley sitting at their favorite table. Holding the small box containing her tenth anniversary gift behind his back, he approached.

“Hi.” Ainsley said, grinning as she stood up to kiss him. Sam couldn’t believe the effect that his wife’s dazzling smile held on him to this very day. He gave a very long, but delicate kiss.

“Happy Anniversary.” he whispered, inches away from her lips.

“Happy Anniversary.” she replied quietly. As they pulled apart, they went to sit down.

“So,” Sam began after they ordered, “do you want your anniversary gift now or later?” If he just gave it to her now and then told her, she would almost certainly misconstrue it as him trying to buy her off.

“Oh, now, of course.” Ainsley said eagerly. “I have something for you, too. By the way, the flowers are beautiful. How’d you know daffodils were the traditional tenth anniversary flower?”

“I asked around.” Sam admitted. “Here.” He handed her a delicate box, obviously from a jewelry store.

Ainsley opened it slowly, then teared up. “Oh, Sam...this is gorgeous. It’s-it’s too much.” She gingerly lifted out a diamond pendant necklace in the shape of the infinity symbol.

“Honey, nothing’s too much for the best girl in my life.” He replied, tenderly cupping her cheek. “It’s the infinity symbol because I know we’re going to last until the end of time.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ainsley said again. “Would you help me put it on?”

Sam nodded, then went behind her and fastened the clasp.

As he went to sit back down, Ainsley pulled out a gift-wrapped package. “Now, come to think of it, I honestly don’t think I can outdo you in the gift department, but here.”

Sam unwrapped the package carefully to find a beautiful aluminum briefcase engraved with Sam’s initials.

“Wow, this is...really cool. Thanks.” Sam smiled broadly, kissing Ainsley from across the table.

With the gifts exchanged, their food arrived and they dug in. Sam hesitated, unsure of where to begin. But Ainsley, with her keen sense, noticed something was up with her husband before he even spoke.

“Sam, is everything OK?”

Sam sighed, not making eye contact at first. Finally, he looked up. “Josh came to see me today.”

“Oh? Nothing’s wrong, is there?” Ainsley didn’t think so, especially since she had seen Donna just that afternoon at their sons’ soccer game.

“No, everything’s fine.” Sam clasped his hands together. “Actually, he was there on business.”

“Business? What kind of business?” Ainsley drank her water with interest.

Sam didn’t see any point in beating around the bush. “He wants me to run for President.”

Ainsley choked on her water, narrowly avoiding a spit take. “He-he wants you to what?” she asked after she recovered.

“He wants me to run for President. And by he, I mean that he came on instructions from the DNC.”

“The DNC wants you to run?”

“They want to get ahead of the filing deadline and start putting out candidates. They think I could be a front-runner.” He pulled the legal pad out of his own briefcase and handed it to Ainsley.

Ainsley took it from him and ran her finger over the page. “Seaborn For America.” she muttered quietly to herself. “Did Josh write this?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Sam.” She said his voice in a way that sounded serious and terrified all at the same time. “Are you going to do this?”

“I don’t know. I told Josh I’d think about it. He told me to talk it over with you and the kids.”

“Do you want to?”

Sam paused to collect his thoughts. “If it was just me, then yes, I would’ve said yes in a heartbeat. But I’ve got a wife and two kids to think about putting in the spotlight. Not to mention the fact that our differing political views might be a deterrent to the campaign. But at the same time...this is the Presidency we're talking about here. If the DNC thinks I have the pull and the experience to get the nomination, then I think I owe it to them to at least try. But, Ainsley, listen to me. If you don’t want me to, if there is any point in the next eight months where you decide that us and our children in the spotlight is not in our best interest, then say the word and I will drop out of the race.”

Ainsley was quiet. Then, she reached for Sam’s hand. “Sam, I want you to do something for me.”

“Absolutely. Anything you want.”

“Run. And win.” Ainsley grinned. Sam was flabbergasted. He didn’t think it would be this easy to get her to agree to it. “But-but what about everything I said?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have reservations, especially when it comes to the kids.” Ainsley admitted. “But I want you to do what will make you the happiest. And I know that you will make a great President. Whatever you decide, I will stand by you one hundred percent.” She paused. “So, I ask you again. Do you want to run?”

Sam sat back, deep in thought. And then, a memory jolted through him. A late night in the Oval Office, playing chess with President Bartlet. He could almost hear the former President in his head, as clear as he sounded that night. _“Sam, you're gonna run for President one day. Don't be scared. You can do it. I believe in you.”_

That long-forgotten memory was the sign he needed. He sat up straighter and looked right into his wife’s eyes. “Seaborn For America.”

“Seaborn For America.” Ainsley repeated softly.

...

The next week, Sam stood in front of the state house of Maryland to officially throw his hat into the ring. Josh and Donna were there at the front of the crowd, as were most of Sam’s Congressional staff, whom Sam fully intended on taking along for the ride.

“I want to not only be the greatest President I can be, but also the best man I can be. Twenty years ago, I was pulled out of a law firm in New York City to help elect what my best friend called “the real thing”. It has been my honor to serve two of the greatest presidents-and greatest men-that this country has ever known. And so, with great pride and humility, I hereby announce my candidacy for Presidency of the United States!”


	2. The Dream Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the second chapter, dealing with the beginning of the campaign and the beginning of Sam and Ainsley’s relationship. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 2: The Dream Team

It was the day after Sam’s official campaign announcement, and a little over a week after Josh had shown up at his office. Sam had gathered his small Congressional staff in his large office at the OEOB. He now had to make the difficult decision on which of his staff he would take with him onto the campaign trail, because he wouldn’t need everyone.

He looked around at his staff, which had become like a family to him over the last four years. There was Nick, his legislative director, and his legislative correspondent Gina (an Ainsley hire from her White House Counsel days); Henry, a former Congressional aide who had worked his way up to deputy chief of staff; Madison Retton, the communications director/press secretary; his executive assistant, Bonnie; and of course, Ainsley. He looked around, and realized he couldn’t let anyone go. Not the main staff, anyway. Besides, he would need more people on a Presidential campaign than he would in a Congressional office.

“Okay.” he said, clapping his hands together. “I think I’ve kept you all in suspense long enough. I’m keeping all of you.”

The small group breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“In fact,” Sam continued, “we’re going to need a lot more people if we’re going to win this election. Now, I do have some positions in mind that I would like to offer up now.”

He turned to Nick. “Nick, you’re a brilliant lawyer, but you’re also politically savvy. If you don’t mind, I’d like to appoint you Senior Political Director.”

“With honor, sir.” Nick agreed.

“Henry, I’m gonna put you in Nick’s department and have you work under him as a junior political director.”

“Sounds good to me.” Henry readily agreed. Honestly, any job in the fledgling campaign sounded good to him.

“Madison, you’ll be our spokesperson on the campaign. I’m also putting you in charge of message until we can hire a Communications Director and Deputy.”

Madison nodded, ever methodical, though she looked flabbergasted. “Are you sure?” After all, she was barely 30. “You don’t think I’m too young?”

“Donna Moss was 31 when she was the spokesperson for the Russell and Santos campaigns.” Sam reminded her.

Madison nodded, but still looked concerned. Sam could see that there was more bothering Madison than she was letting on, so he made a mental note to talk to her later and continued on with his assignments.

“Gina.” The bookish young woman stared back at her boss with wide eyes. “I want to put you on staff working for me.”

“For you, sir?” She asked, confused. “Aren’t we all working for you?”

“I meant for me personally. I want you and Bonnie to both serve as my personal aides during this campaign.”

“You mean it, sir?” Gina asked, hardly daring to hope.

“Yep.” Sam affirmed. The hesitant grin that spread across her face brought a similar one to his face.

Nick’s hand shot up. “Yes, Nick?” Sam asked.

“Who’s going to be campaign manager?”

“I am.” Ainsley spoke up for the first time that day. She had simply been standing by as her husband gave out the assignments, but now it was time she revealed her role in the campaign. However, the enthusiastic response she had been anticipating was not the one she got.

Everyone was speechless, and Sam shared a look of concern with Ainsley. Finally, Madison raised her hand.

“Sir, all due respect, but no Presidential candidate has ever had their wife run their campaign. It’s never been done.”

“Well, then we’ll just have to be the first, won’t we?” Sam said, determined.

“The candidate’s wife has always taken on more of a ceremonial role during the campaign.” Henry pointed out. If he was going to be junior political director, then he wanted to have some say into how the campaign was run.

“That’s true.” Ainsley cut in, “But I’ve never been just another political wife, have I? Didn’t I take a pretty big role in the Congressional campaign?”

“Mrs. Seaborn,” Nick cut in. “I think what my well-meaning colleagues are trying to say is that it’s one thing to run a Congressional campaign. It’s quite another to run a Presidential campaign. It’s a lot more pressure, a lot more hours-”

“That I am perfectly capable of handling.” Ainsley replied firmly.

“Wait. What about the kids?” Sam asked her. “We’re gonna be traveling a lot.”

“Already covered. I talked to Donna, and she said they’d be more than happy to take care of the kids when we’re on the road. Unless we need to take the kids with us for appearances.”

As Ainsley continued to talk through the logistics and convince the others of her position, Sam watched her with pride. Suddenly, he was transported back in time thirteen years, to when he saw Ainsley for the first time in three years.

_West LA Law Firms Charity Event, April 2005 (two weeks after The Supremes):_

_Sam walked into the event venue in downtown Los Angeles. He hadn’t really wanted to come, but as a junior partner, he had been pressed into it by his boss._

_The past year and a half had been a whirlwind for Sam. He had left the White House to run for the California 47th seat vacated by the late Horton Wilde, but after he lost the special election, he found he no longer desired to go back to DC. He missed his friends, but far preferred the relaxed atmosphere of California. Finding a job at the law firm of Bennett, Callahan, and Forrest, Sam had now settled into a comfortable lifestyle far, far away from politics. But something was still missing._

_The something that was still missing, Sam would not discover until that night at the event. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Turning around, he nearly ran straight into a woman, spilling his beer all over the front of her dress. A very attractive dress, he noted._

_“_ _Hey! Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!”_

_Sam’s head shot up. He would know that North Carolina accent anywhere. He locked eyes with-_

_“_ _Sam? Sam Seaborn?” Ainsley Hayes asked, shocked._

_“Ain-Ainsley.” Sam replied, a little flabbergasted. “What a surprise.”_

_“You’re surprised to see me? I’m surprised to see you!” Ainsley said, laughing a little. “I thought you were back in DC after that whole mess with Horton Wilde.”_

_“You heard about that, huh?”_

_“The entire Los Angeles area ‘heard about that’. You don’t just offer to run for the House of Representatives unless you actually mean it.”_

_“_ _Yeah. It was a promise I made to the campaign manager, Will Bailey. I told him and Wilde’s wife that if by some miracle, Wilde won the election, I would run in his place in the special election.”_

_“But you still lost. That doesn’t explain what you’re still doing in LA.”_

_“I decided that I was finished in DC politics.”_

_“Really? Even after all the work you’ve done with President Bartlet?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, I was honored to serve my country, but…” Sam hesitated. “I guess that by the time that opportunity presented itself, I was already burned out.”_

_“So, what are you doing now?” Ainsley wanted to know._

_“I’m a junior partner at a law firm here in town. Bennett, Callahan, and Forrest.”_

_“They’re a good firm. Are you happy there?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, I am. So, what has the great Ainsley Hayes been doing with her life?”_

_“You mean, where have I been for the last three years?”_

_“We could start there, yes.”_

_“Well, in May of 2002, I got an offer from my old boss Lionel Tribbey to join his law firm out here in LA. This was after he left and was replaced by Babish.” Ainsley smiled, and continued on. “After about a year of working there, I got an offer from the Hoover Institute, out in Stanford? Well, I hated to leave Mr. Tribbey in the lurch, but he was glad to let me spread my wings. Said some really kind words to me when I left.”_

_“Lionel Tribbey? Kind words? I can’t picture it. What did he say?”_

_“He said, ‘Ainsley, I never knew working with a Republican could be so enlightening. You’re an intelligent woman, and you could go the distance in this firm. But I can see that you want to go the distance elsewhere.’ So he let me go, and for the past two years I’ve been working at Hoover. Any questions?”_

_Sam shook his head. Just then, a voice called to Ainsley._

_“Oh, that’s my colleague. I should go, mingle, you remember how it is.” She hesitated. “It-it was good to see you again, Sam.”_

_“You too, Ainsley.” Sam replied. Just as she was about to walk off, Sam said, “Wait a minute, Ainsley.”_

_She turned around._

_“Are you seeing anyone?”_

_Ainsley smiled her knowing smile and said, “No, actually, I’m not.”_

_“Can I call you sometime?”_

_“It’s a free country.” she said cryptically. “I can’t stop you.” And then she was gone, leaving Sam bewildered._

_..._

_A few days later, Sam sat at his desk. He was trying to write a brief for his court case the next week, but found that he couldn’t stop thinking about Ainsley Hayes._ _Why, oh why, had he not made a move with this woman when he had the chance back in DC? Because of the headlines, he thought. The Democratic White House Deputy Communications Director and the Republican Associate White House Counsel, that would’ve gone over real well._

_But they weren’t in DC anymore. They were in California, where no one cared who they were. They could just be two high-powered attorneys trying to make their relationship work. Because he liked her a lot. And he knew he wanted to get to know her better._

_He buzzed his intercom, summoning his longtime assistant Bonnie, who had made the move with him to California when he decided to make the move permanent._

_“Yeah, Sam?” he heard Bonnie ask._

_“Can you-” He broke off, hesitating._

_“Yes?”_

_Then he became confident. “Can you get me the number for the Hoover Institute?”_

_“The one in Stanford or DC?”_

_“Stanford.”_

_“Just a minute.”_ _After a moment, Bonnie was back and gave him the number. Sam dutifully wrote it down on his pad. Then, he sat, staring at the pad for the next five minutes, still unsure of what to do. Should he just call her up? What should he say? Finally, he picked up the phone and typed out the number._

_“Hoover Institute.” a pleasant voice said after two rings._

_“Yes, I’d like to be connected to Ainsley Hayes’ office, please.”_

_“One moment, please.”_ _Sam twiddled with his watch while he was put on hold. He didn’t realize how nervous he was until he heard a click on the other end of the phone._

_“Ainsley Hayes.”_

_He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Sam Seaborn, the former White House wordsmith, had somehow lost the power of speech._

_“Hello? Is anyone there?” Ainsley asked impatiently._

_Still nothing. Finally, Ainsley said, “Look, if this is a prank call, I’d just as soon-”_

_“Ainsley, wait! Don’t hang up, it’s me. It’s Sam.” Sam said desperately. He hoped that was enough to keep her on the line._

_“Sam? How’d you get this number?”_

_“How hard can it be to look up the phone number of a place of business?” He said, smirking._

_“Oh. Well, I suppose you’re right. It’s not as if you called my home phone.”_ _She paused. “I guess if you’re calling me, it’s only fair to tell you that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since Saturday night.”_

_Sam felt relieved. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. “Me, neither. Look, um...Ainsley…”_

_“Yes?”_

_Finally, the words just tumbled out. “Do you want to go out with me sometime?”_

_“Go out with you?” She asked slowly._

_“Yes.”_

_“As in a date.” “Well, yes. Do you have a problem with that?”_

_“Sam, when was the last time you took a woman out?”_

_“Couple of months ago.” And that part was true. He had taken out a number of different women since he had moved to California. He just didn’t mention that none of them had warranted a second date._

_“Okay.” Ainsley said._

_“I really think I can show you a good time, and-Wait, what did you say?”_

_“I said, yes, I’ll go out with you. How’s next Saturday night? Pick me up at my apartment, say 7:00?”_

_Sam was flabbergasted. “Um...sure. That works.”_

_“Well, see you next weekend.”_

_“See you.”_

_The next weekend, Sam drove up to Stanford, and they went to a restaurant, one of the less expensive ones to get into. They talked about everything-how things were going at their jobs, the recent Supreme Court nominations (Ainsley was for Mulready, obviously; while Sam thought Evelyn Baker Lang was a surprising, yet strong choice for Chief Justice), and what little they knew about their friends in DC. They talked about their dreams and aspirations for the future, and realized just how much they had in common. Later, as Sam walked Ainsley back up to her apartment, he knew without a doubt that there would be a second date._

…

“Sam? Sam…? Earth to Sam!”

Sam was jolted back to reality by his wife’s voice. “Sorry, what was that, honey?”

“Were you even listening to a word I said?”

“Of course.” He turned back to the group. “Do you guys think Ainsley can be in charge?”

The staff looked around at one another and slowly nodded. Finally, Madison spoke up. “We’re willing to give her a chance to be in charge, as long as you realize you’ll have to find a new Chief of Staff if and when you win this thing.” Sam grinned. “Deal. Let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s the second chapter! I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought!


	3. Primary Debate Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! Here is where the campaign will really get moving. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 3: Primary Debate Prep

With a solid campaign staff in place, the Seaborn for America campaign was officially underway. In her position as campaign manager, Ainsley was able to make many efficient hires. Her first instinct was to reach out to the Lymans and offer them official campaign positions. 

Donna was her first choice for Communications Director on the campaign. She had served as a spokeswoman for Russell and Santos, and was a force to be reckoned with in the political arena. After a tense few days of negotiation, she called Ainsley: she was in. Josh, meanwhile, politely and humbly declined: he was happy at the DNC, and at the DNC he would stay. 

Speechwriter and Deputy Communications Director Scott Larvell was a hire they had made off the New York morning show circuit, on Annabeth Schott’s recommendation. He had always been interested in politics, and this seemed to be a good way to get his foot in the door. 

So, now they had a full campaign staff: Ainsley, Nick, Henry, Donna, Scott, Madison, Gina, and Bonnie. And it was just in time for the primaries. 

The Iowa caucus and New Hampshire primary would be the first big tests, followed by the first primary debate in New Hampshire, which would put a lot of pressure on the candidate. Sam was working in his office one day when Nick not so subtly brought him opposition research on his competition, information that could help him. 

Sam looked over the medium-sized file. It seemed his other candidates had three pages of experience to his one. But there were two names that stood out to him on the list: Ricky Rafferty and Seth Gillette. 

“They’re not serious, are they?” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth. Neither Gillette nor Rafferty, to his knowledge, had made any serious overturns to accepting the nomination in years past. 

“I think they are, sir.” Nick said carefully. “This year at least.” 

Sam sputtered. “But last time they were just issues candidates.” 

“Didn’t Rafferty challenge the Dem nomination with Baker in 2014?” 

“Okay, so she might actually have a shot. But Gillette-” 

“What about Gillette?” Donna joined the conversation, walking into Sam’s office. It was nearing the end of her first official week on the job. “Sorry to interrupt, but Bonnie said you were free.” 

“No, no, it’s OK.” Sam assured her. “What’s up?” 

Donna held up a stack of papers. “When you’re ready, we need to talk about debate prep.” 

“Yeah, I’m putting you, Scott, and Madison in charge of that.” 

Suddenly, Nick stood up and smiled at Donna. “Hello. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced. Nick Patel, Senior Political Director.” 

“Donna Lyman, Communications Director.” Donna said, smiling pleasantly as she took the young man’s hand. She could tell he was flirting with her, and wondered if she would have to be the one to let him down gently. 

“Any relation to Josh Lyman?” Nick asked curiously. 

Donna gave a quick nod. “My husband.” 

“Oh.” 

Nick tried hard to hide the disappointment, while Sam chuckled. “Seriously, Nick, how could you not know that Donna was unavailable?” 

“I took a chance.” Nick said defensively, which caused Sam and Donna to laugh even harder. “Anyway, look over the files, will you?” 

“I will.” Sam said, beginning to recover. As a slightly embarrassed Nick slipped outside, Donna sat down across from him. 

“Picked a good week to have my wedding ring resized.” Donna muttered. 

“So, that’s where it is.” Sam said bemusedly. 

Donna smiled at him, then replied, “So, what about Seth Gillette?” 

In response, Sam held up his folder. “Opposition research.” 

“Ah.” 

“Okay, don’t kill me about the opposition research thing.” Ainsley said, walking into her husband’s office. 

“Seriously, why do I pay for a secretary?” Sam deadpanned. “I’m not gonna kill you. We needed it for debate prep.” 

“Which is two weeks from today.” Donna interjected. Then she did a double-take. “Is Seth Gillette serious about challenging the nomination?” 

“Not as serious as Ricky Rafferty, apparently.” Ainsley replied. “A female Presidential candidate-that’s gonna turn a lot of heads.” 

“No kidding.” Sam concurred. He turned back to Donna. “Should we get started on the prep for the debate?” 

“Sure.” Donna replied, before launching into her material. “They’re going to hit you hard on education, healthcare, and gun policy. Climate change is another important topic.” 

“I want to make climate change and the environment our signature issue.” Ainsley agreed. “We need something that’s going to stand out from the crowd. And the environment is something a lot of people care about.” 

As Donna, Ainsley, and Sam debated back and forth, Sam thought back to another primary season, one in which he and his new girlfriend were picking sides in the election. 

... 

_ Spring 2006, Primary Season, Stanford, California:  _

_ “All I’m saying, Sam,” Ainsley argued, waving her fork around, “is that the Republican Party has better options than Glen Allen Walken.”  _

_ “Oh, yeah? Name one. Just one.”  _

_ “Arnold Vinick.”  _

_ “Vinick?” Sam almost had to laugh.  _ __   
  


_ “What were you expecting me to say? Don Butler, the televangelist?”  _

_ “I’m sorry, honey, it’s just that you don’t think Vinick’s a little...old?”  _

_ “He may be somewhat elderly, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have good ideas.” Ainsley said before pausing. “Did you just call me ‘honey’?”  _

_ “Is that a problem?” Sam asked hesitantly.  _

_ “No, no, I like it. I like that we’re at the point of using terms of endearments.”  _

_ Sam grinned. Things between him and Ainsley were beginning to work out. After their first date over a year earlier, they had continued dating long-distance, communicating via phone, text, and email, before Sam finally agreed to take a huge step. Since he could more easily make a job change, he quickly found a Palo Alto law firm to work at and moved into Ainsley’s apartment, where they had lived in harmony ever since. But they didn’t talk about marriage. Not yet. For now, they were just enjoying each other’s company.  _

_ Suddenly, a clip on the TV in their apartment caught Ainsley’s eye. It was something silly and ludicrous, a guy in a chicken suit being suitably chastised by a campaign worker on the opposing side. The headline said “Russell campaign aide ruffles feathers”. But as Ainsley looked closer, she realized she recognized the blonde campaign aide.  _

_ “Sam, isn’t that Donna Moss?!” Ainsley said, gaining her boyfriend’s attention. She had only met Donna three or four times during her entire time at the White House, but she could recognize her and knew Sam was good friends with her.  _

_ Sam’s head snapped around and his eyes widened. “That is her.” he said in wonderment and amusement. “What is she doing yelling at a guy in a chicken suit?”  _

_ “I didn’t even know she left the White House. Is Josh working for Russell?” Ainsley commented.  _

_ “No, he’s working for…” Sam trailed off as he considered what little he knew about his friends nowadays. He had known about Donna’s accident overseas, of course: had called Josh when his friend was frantic over Donna’s condition, had sent flowers to Donna at the military hospital in Germany and even spoken to her briefly when she called to thank him for said flowers. But after that, they had lost touch again. Now, watching the talking heads compared the frontrunner Russell to Josh’s dark-horse candidate, a low-lying Texas Congressman named Matt Santos, he began to realize just how out-of-touch he was. “He’s working for Matt Santos now.”  _

_ “The guy from Texas?” Ainsley asked. “He doesn’t have a shot.”  _

_ “As long as Josh is at the helm, he does.” Sam said. And he believed it.  _

_...  _

_ Sam called Donna that evening, taking a chance on the three-hour time difference, but of course her phone went to voicemail. For a moment, he stopped to consider whether or not he had the right number, since it had been well over two years since he last called her. He figured if he didn’t, it was probably just as well if she was busy, but that didn’t stop him from wondering.  _

_ Two weeks later, by complete chance, Vice-President Russell was scheduled to give a speech at Stanford University. Sam passed by the crowd outside of the University on his way to lunch, watching with only casual interest as the Vice-President made his way outside. Suddenly, he collided with someone.  _

_ “Oh, sorry, I-” Sam broke off as he came face to face with Donna.  _

_ “Sam!” Donna exclaimed, grinning widely before engulfing him in a crushing hug. “How are you?”  _

_ “I’m great, I’m great. You? I hear you’re working for Russell.”  _

_ “Yeah, I am. It’s oddly refreshing to work on a campaign again.”  _

_ “Hey, listen, I was on my way to grab something to eat. Do you have time?”  _

_ Donna smiled. “Just let me make sure Will can cover me.”  _

_ “Wait. Will...Bailey?” Sam asked, surprised. “My replacement?”  _

_ “He’s been working for the VP for a couple of years now.” Donna explained. “Don’t go anywhere, OK?”  _

_ Will agreed to let her take lunch, and soon the pair were sitting in a local coffee shop, catching up.  _

_ “So, I thought you were in LA.” Donna asked as they drank their coffee. “Stanford’s, like, five hours away from there.”  _

_ “Yeah, but I moved up here to be near my girlfriend. It was easier for me to switch jobs than her.”  _

_ “Must be pretty serious if you’re moving in with her. She have a name?”  _

_ At first, Sam hesitated. Then he realized that people in DC were going to find out eventually, so he may as well be honest.  _

_ “Her name’s Ainsley.” He waited for the lightbulb to go off in Donna’s head.  _

_ “Ainsley?” Then the lightbulb went off. “Wait. Ainsley Hayes? From DC?”  _

_ “One and the same.”  _

_ “Wow. Talk about surprises. Although, if I had had to pick someone for you to marry that you were involved with back then, it probably would’ve been her.”  _

_ “Really? You weren’t firmly on the Mallory train?”  _

_ “Well, maybe in the beginning, but once Ainsley came into the picture…”  _

_ “That obvious, huh?”  _

_ “Mm-hmm.” she said emphatically, nodding her head.  _

_ Then, Sam decided to change the subject. “So, a chicken?”  _

_ “Oh, God.” Donna’s face went red. “You saw that?”  _

_ Sam grinned. “Yeah, I did. I gotta say, I didn’t know you were working for Russell, much less left the White House.”  _

_ At this, Donna’s smile faded. “It was time for me to move on. I had a lot of time to think overseas and when I got back, I realized I couldn’t stay at the White House and answer phones anymore. I could do more than that.”  _

_ “I believe that.” Sam acknowledged. “So, have you and Josh had any run-ins?”  _

_ “One or two.” Donna admitted. At Sam’s concerned expression, it came pouring out. “It’s been pretty awkward. I told him not to make it a thing, but I think he blames me for leaving. And you know what the worst part is? I don’t blame him for blaming me.”  _

_ “I guess being on opposite campaigns will do that to you.”  _

_ “I just...I wish he could understand that I did what I had to do.”  _

_ Suddenly, something occurred to Sam that hadn’t before. “Donna, are you in love with him?”  _

_ “Is it that obvious?” she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.  _

_ “I’m not gonna tell you what to do.” Sam told her. “But my advice to you would be to figure out some way to talk this out with him-before it’s too late.”  _

_ Donna gave him a small smile. “No, you’re right. You’re absolutely right.” There was a pause. “So,” she continued, “how is Ainsley? What is she doing these days?”  _

_ As the conversation veered back to more stable territory, Sam and Donna continued to talk as friends, but Sam wondered if Donna would take his advice and finally figure out what had been staring him in the face since the moment Donna joined Bartlet for America.  _

Sam came back to the present as Ainsley and Donna continued to debate ideas. 

“Guys, why don’t we take this to the group?” he said, standing up. The three went out to the main office for debate prep. Just then, Donna’s phone rang. She answered it. From the smile on her face, Sam could tell it was Josh. He still couldn’t believe that his advice had worked, and that he had had the joy of watching his two best friends have a long-lasting marriage. 

After Donna had hung up, they plunged into the issues, forming rebuttals to any possible argument the other candidates would make. Sam was beginning to have hope that with a team like this, there was no way he could lose. 

... 

Two weeks passed, and Sam was gaining momentum. He had placed second in the Iowa caucus and won the New Hampshire primary. It appeared so far that the biggest competition he had was Ricky Rafferty. 

Now, the night of the debate had arrived. Sam was standing in the wings, along with the other four primary candidates, and Ainsley and the staff were helping to prep him. 

“Remember, just act natural. Sell the voters on your merits-not what they think you should offer, but what you want to offer.” 

“Be calm, collected, and charismatic.” Gina said. As his image consultant, she was preparing for how Sam would look on the cameras. 

Meanwhile, Donna had prepared his opening statements. “Do you want to run through this again, Congressman?” 

“I think I’ve got it, Donna.” Sam said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a voice coming from the loudspeaker. “Please welcome the 2018 Democratic Party candidates!” 

Sam walked out into the lights as the staff watched with pride. He took his place behind his podium. 

The opening statements went well, and the first issue brought forward was education. Luckily, Sam had an excellent answer to the question: “What is your position on providing affordable education to all three and four year olds?” 

Sam smiled, looked into the camera, and began to speak: “Education is the silver bullet. Education is everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now Sam is beginning to gain momentum! Next, we skip ahead to the convention. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought!


	4. The VP Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the convention! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 4: The VP Pick

The Seaborn for America campaign staff stepped into the large convention center in Pittsburgh where the Democratic National Convention would be held. They all stood around for a minute, marveling at how far they had come but also recognizing just how lucky they were to be in that space. Especially after everything they had been through the last few months.

The campaign had moved in a whirlwind after the first successful primary debate. Sam had lost to Ricky Rafferty, but only by a narrow squeak. The other two primary candidates got out before Super Tuesday. Seth Gillette, to his credit, had dug in his heels until after losing critical states Illinois and Wisconsin. Sam had taken Illinois, while Rafferty had taken Wisconsin. It was going to be a tough sell, but it was going to be Rafferty vs. Seaborn for all the marbles.

Now, the primaries and caucuses had all been held, and although Sam was expected to win more than enough delegates to take the nomination, Rafferty was still hoping for a miracle and not wanting to concede. However, the Seaborn camp had other worries besides the concession of Ricky Rafferty. Like picking a running mate.

It had been an hour since they first arrived at the convention center. Sam, Ainsley, Henry, and Donna were in the war room, doing long-range planning for Sam’s running mate. Unfortunately for Sam, everyone else’s ideas for running mates were not quite what he had in mind.

“I think we should offer a spot to Gillette.” Henry was saying.

“Gillette? Over my dead body.” Ainsley grumbled. “He’s an issues candidate with no real business in the White House. I really think that if we offer Ricky Rafferty a VP slot, we can persuade her to step aside and let Sam accept the nomination.”

Donna looked thoughtful as Ainsley continued. “A female VP would turn a lot of heads.”

“But Rafferty’s not it.” Sam spoke up. All three heads turned to him.

“We put Ricky Rafferty on the ticket, she can use it as a platform for whatever she wants.”

“Rafferty’s put forth a lot of effort to get the nomination for someone who just wants the platform.” Donna pointed out. “The question is what happens if she gets the nomination. She’d be a pretty sorry excuse for the first woman President.”

“Exactly.” Ainsley argued. “Offering her the slot might be the only way to get her to step aside.”

“I don’t want to share a ticket with someone who’s just stringing me along.” Sam stated firmly.

“Congressman, all due respect, but I really think that’s not a decision that you ought to be making on your own.” Henry said.

“I’m not refusing your counsel, guys.” Sam replied. “I just...I think we need to have other options in case Rafferty turns us down.”

The three of them were quiet. Then, Ainsley spoke up. “As usual, my esteemed husband is right. We need to have a backup plan in case Rafferty won’t bite.”

“Do we have any reason to believe she won’t?” Henry interjected.

“It’s why she walked away the first time. Ricky Rafferty would rather walk away at the top of her game then settle for a lesser position.”

“Okay.” Donna inquired. “Then let’s for argument’s sake say that Rafferty refuses the VP slot. Who do we offer it to?”

“I have an idea.” Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Their heads shot up and they began clamoring.

“Sam, who is it?”

“Anyone we know?”

“Forget who we know. Is it a good candidate?”

“It’s a good candidate and yes, you know her.”

“Her?” Donna said curiously. “Sam, who-”

“I’ll tell you just as soon as I ask her.” Sam interrupted. He got up to leave the War Room. “And this isn’t something you do over the phone.”

...

A door opened in a DC townhouse to reveal a middle-aged woman. “Sam, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in. Shouldn’t you be in Pennsylvania?”

“Yes, but I had an important errand to do first.” Sam replied. “I used the company plane-only an hour flight. How are the kids?”

“Kids are fine. They’re at school. Don’t you have better things to do than to be visiting me?” the woman asked. “Don’t you have a Vice-President to find?”

Sam rubbed his hands together nervously as they sat down. “Actually, it’s funny you should mention that.”

The woman raised her eyebrows. “Why am I getting the feeling you’re about to make me an offer I can’t refuse?”

“Because I am.” Sam said seriously. “Andrea Wyatt, I want you to be my running mate.”

...

Back at the war room, three hours later and while getting ready for the first night of the convention, Ainsley was in a heated conversation with Rafferty’s campaign manager. “We’re willing to offer your candidate a VP slot, but something tells me that isn’t quite what she’s looking for.”

“As far as my candidate is concerned, Mrs. Seaborn,” the opposing campaign manager snarled, “it’s her way or the highway.”

“So, nomination or walk away.”

“Essentially.”

Ainsley had about had it with the campaign manager’s snark, but stayed calm. “Pleasure doing business with you.” She hung up and groaned in anguish. “Sam’s mystery candidate better pan out, ‘cause we just lost Rafferty.”

“How did that happen?” Nick’s head shot up. “You get her to admit that she’d rather walk away than concede?”

Ainsley nodded. “Her camp says they’ll make their decision by the end of the first ballot.”

Just then, Sam walked in. “Hey, guys, sorry for the delay.”

“What happened to your candidate?” Donna wanted to know.

“She wants to talk it over with her kids before she makes a decision.”

“Fair enough.” Ainsley replied. “Just tell me it was a strong ‘maybe’, ‘cause all our hopes are riding on her.”

“It appeared to be so.” Sam affirmed.

“So, who’s the candidate?” Nick asked impatiently.

“What do you guys think of Seaborn/Wyatt?”

“Wait.” Donna said slowly. “Wyatt...as in Andy Wyatt?”

After a beat of silence, Ainsley smiled. “That actually sounds more perfect than Rafferty or anyone else we could cook up. She works well with you, she’s got lots of experience in Congress, and she’s a woman candidate. What could be better?”

“She didn’t actually say yes yet.” Sam reminded his overzealous wife. “Wait. Rafferty turned us down?”

“I just talked to her campaign manager. According to him, it’s ‘her way or the highway’.”

“Great. What are we supposed to do now?” Nick joined the conversation. “You all but promised us a candidate who could still turn us down!”

All three were talking over each other, not listening to the others. Finally, Donna held up her hands.

“Look, there’s nothing we can do now except wait for Andy to get back to us.” Donna said calmly. “So I suggest we get out there before the ballot runs.”

Ainsley and Sam looked at each other, then nodded. As everyone walked out, Donna caught up to Ainsley.

“Are you excited?”

“I’d be more excited if we had a surefire ticket.” Ainsley admitted. She smiled at Donna. “But let’s change the subject. Where were you at the last convention?”

“At home, taking care of the kids.” Donna smiled. “How about you? I know where you’ve been the last two conventions, but what about 2006? What did you and Sam do?”

“Actually, Sam and I were a little busy that night…”

…

_Ainsley and Sam’s apartment, July 2006, Democratic National Convention:_

_It had been a long four nights for Sam and Ainsley. They had celebrated the successful results of the Republican National Convention two weeks earlier with Ainsley’s self-predicted candidate, Senator Arnold Vinick, clinching the nomination. Now, it was Sam’s turn._

_T_ _hey had grabbed popcorn for the fourth night of the convention, which was quickly turning into a bloodbath._ _Baker had tried to get nominated from the floor, Hoynes had been brought down by yet another sex scandal, and now Santos was being told to step aside, according to the talking heads._

_But then-something had changed. And that “something” was Matt Santos._ _He had decided to take the stage once more before the final ballot. And the speech he gave was so stirring that even Ainsley sat up and took notice._

_“Don’t vote for us because you think we’re perfect. Don’t vote for us because of what we might be able to do for you only. Vote for the person who shares your ideals, your hopes, your dreams. Vote for the person who most embodies what you believe we need to keep our nation strong and free. And when you have done that, you can go back to Seattle, and Boston, to Miami, to Omaha, to Tulsa and Chicago, and Atlanta with your head held high, and say, “I am a member of the Democratic Party.”_

_Sam was applauding loudly, and Ainsley was just grinning dumbfoundedly. “Did he really just…”_

_“Sew up his nomination with one speech? I think he did.” Sam replied._

_An hour later, Sam and Ainsley were watching anxiously as the final ballot came through. And sure enough, Santos had won the majority of the delegates. Suddenly, the talking heads began to announce that Santos had picked a running mate. And, to Sam and Ainsley’s great shock, Leo McGarry stood out there with Santos, accepting the Democratic nomination for President and Vice-President, respectively._

_“Leo?” Ainsley said, amazed._

_“Way to go, Josh!” Sam called out. “Nice pull!” He swept Ainsley up into his arms. “He did it, Ains! Josh did it!”_ _They kissed deeply._

_And as they pulled apart, something changed in Sam’s expression. He went from looking excited to looking...content. Like he had just come to a realization. He gently set Ainsley down and looked her square in the eyes._

_“Marry me.”_

_Ainsley did a double take. “What?”_

_“I want to marry you.” Sam said determinedly._

_“Wait-Sam, where is this coming from?” Ainsley was dumbstruck._

_“Look, I just came to a realization tonight. I was watching you, and I realized I was watching all the things I loved about you come into play. Your spark, your passion, your sense of humor, your...everything. And I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life debating you, supporting you, loving you. So, what do you say, Ainsley? Will you be my wife?”_

_Ainsley was quiet for a few seconds. “Can I think about it?”_

_“_ _Well, sure.” Sam said, and he would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t feel a twinge of disappointment inside. “How long do you need?”_

_“About three seconds. One, two, three, yes!”_

_“Wh-what?” Sam gasped, grinning._

_“Yes, Sam, I’ll marry you.”_

_“You’re sure? You’re really sure?”_

_“More sure than I’ve ever been in my entire life.” she said quietly, her eyes shining._

_Sam broke out into a grin, and kissed Ainsley deeply. As they broke apart, he said, “Wait here.”_

_He ran back into their bedroom. In a minute, he was back._

_“I can get you a better ring, but this’ll do for now. I was gonna give it to you for your birthday.”_

_She opened the velvet ring box to find a gorgeous turquoise ring, framed with 14 karat gold._

_“Sam.” she breathed out. “It’s beautiful. I don’t need anything else. This is perfect.”_

_They kissed, and took a picture to send to their families. As Ainsley sat on the phone that night, gushing with her sisters about Sam and about her engagement ring, Sam sat and watched her and reflected on how lucky he was._

Ainsley was brought out of her memory by her phone ringing as the campaign was gathering for the results of the first ballot.

She pulled it out, frowning at the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Ainsley? It’s Andy.”

“Oh, hey, Andy.” she replied.

“I hope I didn’t worry you. I got a new phone, and Sam said I could call you if I had an answer to his question. Did he tell you?”

“Yes, he did. I just have to say, Andy, that I think you being on the ticket would be great. Not just because you’re a woman, but because you have all this DC experience-”

“Hold on, Ainsley. You don’t have to convince me of my qualifications. Besides, I’ve already made my decision.”

Ainsley held her breath. “And?”

“I’m accepting Sam’s offer. I will be honored and proud to stand beside him as candidate for Vice-President of the United States.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Andy is now officially Sam’s running mate! We’re heading into the general election now, so things will get interesting! Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought!


	5. The Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the 2018 DNC! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 5: The Convention 

On the morning after the first ballot, Senator Ricky Rafferty appeared live on Good Morning America to formally concede the Democratic nomination. The calculated move had taken most of that Wednesday’s news cycle. But by Thursday, the talking heads had turned their attention from the news of Rafferty’s concession to what her concession actually meant: Sam was now the presumptive Presidential nominee for the Democratic Party, a position that had been unthinkable just four months earlier. Granted, Sam had been in a much better position than his predecessors, but it had still been a hard-fought battle. 

There were enormous cheers in the Seaborn war room when Rafferty made her announcement. Everyone began hugging and cheering, clapping Sam on the back. Finally, after everyone had celebrated their victory for an hour, Ainsley let out a whistle. 

“Listen up!” she yelled out to the group, which now consisted of the whole team. Madison, Bonnie, Scott, and Gina had driven out from Maryland the day before. “Yes, this is a huge victory. But we still have a lot of work to do. Madison, I want a statement out by the end of the day today congratulating former Senator Rafferty on a hard-fought campaign. Scott, I want you with Andy Wyatt at the hotel hammering out her remarks. She’s gonna have to give a speech tomorrow night, and I want it to be halfway decent. When you’re done with that, I want you all to put your brains together to come up with an acceptance speech. We’ve still got three days left of this convention, and I want us to start this general election campaign off right.” 

As everyone nodded their heads and dispersed, Donna approached Ainsley. “I assume you want me to head the speechwriting team?” 

“Well, I want Scott writing most of the language, but if you could point them in the right direction, that would be great.” 

“Okay, no problem.” 

“What’s our speaker schedule like?” 

“Um…” Donna consulted her clipboard. “Keynote speakers are as follows,” she said, raising her voice so that everyone could take it down. “Seth Gillette and Matt Santos spoke last night. Helen Santos and Ricky Rafferty are going to speak tonight. Tomorrow night we have Andy and Ainsley. Finally, President Bartlet will introduce Sam and he’ll give his acceptance speech. And lots of other speeches in between. Does everyone have the order down?” 

Everyone nodded mutely, overwhelmed by the majesty of it all. 

“Okay, I will head up the nomination speech with Scott after he finishes with Congresswoman Wyatt. Madison?” 

Her head snapped up. “Yeah, Donna?” 

“Can you help Ainsley with her speech?” 

Madison nodded. “Sure thing. She’s speaking tomorrow night, right?” At Donna’s brisk nod, she took Ainsley’s arm and started to take her out of the room. 

“Wait.” Ainsley said. “I need to be here.” 

“Nick and I can stay here and hold down the fort.” Donna offered. “You should really write your speech.” 

“Well...okay.” Ainsley said finally, walking out with Madison. 

That night, Donna was typing up the notes from her meeting with Sam about his remarks. He was out on the floor with much of the staff, which left her alone in the room. 

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, and a very familiar voice saying, “Hey. Your deputy told me I might be able to find you down here.” Donna turned around to find Helen Santos walking into the room. 

“Helen!” Donna greeted warmly. She crossed the room and embraced her former boss and friend. Since the 2015 Inauguration, they had only had the occasional phone conversation. They had always promised to meet up, but life kept getting in the way. 

“Look at you! And here I thought you were done with campaign work after you got my husband re-elected.” 

“Well, Sam asked, and I thought it would be good to help them out.” 

“How are Josh and the kids?” 

“Josh is still at the DNC. Sam asked him to run the campaign, but he figured it would be too stressful. The twins just finished fourth grade, Matty just finished second, and Leo’s starting preschool in the fall.” Donna narrated. 

“How is Leo? Developmental-wise?” 

“There are some delays, but overall, they said we got really lucky in terms of long-term health problems. What he lacks in intellectual ability, he more than makes up for in his overall physical health.” 

“That’s so good to hear.” Helen replied. 

“What about Peter and Miranda?” Donna wanted to know. 

“Peter is in his second year of grad school at Texas A&M. Engineering. He wants to go into the Marines after he finishes.” 

“I always thought he might end up in the military.” Donna said thoughtfully. “And what about Miranda?” 

“Miranda’s starting at University of Houston in the fall. Undecided, but she’s leaning towards something in the arts.” 

“That sounds great.” Donna replied. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a Secret Service agent entered. “Mrs. Santos, they’re ready for you on the floor.” 

“Okay.” Helen told the agent before turning back to Donna. “Listen, if the campaign ever stops in Houston-” 

“You’ll be the first to know.” Donna promised. 

“Okay. I better go. Donna, it was so good to see you.” 

“You, too.” Donna called after Helen. She turned back to her computer, continuing to type up her notes with a smile as the TV announcer blared from the TV: “Introducing tonight’s keynote speaker, former First Lady Helen Santos!” 

... 

The next night was a madhouse. The Wyatt-Ziegler twins were on hand to witness their mother’s acceptance speech, and there were news reporters waiting to hear from the Vice-Presidential nominee. 

Andy’s speech could not have gone better. She stood at the podium, her head held high, and talked about holding up the “mantle of history” that came with being a female Vice-Presidential candidate. She ended by saying that she was proud to stand before her daughter and all women after her and lead the way. 

Meanwhile, Ainsley was starting to get nervous for her own speech. 

“God, what if I forget what to say?” Ainsley asked Donna, panicked, as they walked to the floor for Ainsley’s speech. 

“You’re not gonna forget, you have a teleprompter.” Donna reminded her. “Just-just say how you feel. Talk about Sam. You can do that, right?” 

Ainsley smiled a little, and Donna knew she had succeeded in talking her off the ledge. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Donna.” Ainsley said. “You’re a good friend, and I’m glad I’ve had you by my side through all of this.” 

Donna smiled and squeezed Ainsley’s arm. “I’m glad to be by your side. Now, break a leg!” 

“Okay.” Ainsley said. She took a breath as the announcer read out, “Our final speaker for tonight, Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn!” 

Ainsley walked out to enormous cheers. She took her place at the podium and began to speak. 

“Thank you. Thank you, all. In the fall of 2000, I was a clerk for Supreme Court Justice Ronald Dreifort. After I left that position, I began making myself known in DC. And thank God I did, because it led me to a small stint in local TV-and meeting the love of my life. 

For those of you who don’t know, Capitol Beat was a local DC talk show in which they brought on people from the left-and people from the right. From the right, they had me, and from the left, they had White House Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn. Just before I went on camera, I was told not to ‘overreach’, because Sam was known for winning every debate. And when he opened his mouth and said that Kirkland, Oregon was in California-I knew I couldn’t sit there and just take everything at face value. I had to show this guy that I knew a thing or two. So I looked at him straight in the eye and I said, ‘The bill contains plenty of money for textbooks, Mark, and anyone who says otherwise is flat-out lying. And we should tell the truth about textbooks. Textbooks are important, if for no other reason than they'd accurately place the town of Kirkwood in California and not in Oregon.’ Then, after the light was off, I looked at the moderator, and in my best innocent voice said, ‘I’m sorry, did I overreach?’ And Sam just looked embarrassed, but also, I could tell he was impressed. I was fodder, I’m told, for many jokes made at his expense after the show. But what I wasn’t expecting was a job offer.” 

Ainsley smiled before continuing. “I was called in by the-then White House Chief of Staff. Leo McGarry, and was offered a job in the White Counsel’s office, because according to him, the President liked smart people who disagreed with him. So, I began working in the Democratic White House, and saw a lot more of Sam Seaborn. And a funny thing happened-I fell in love.” 

Ainsley continued to talk for over twenty minutes, telling the story of their relationship and of the character qualities she most admired in Sam. “Compassion, I believe, is an admirable quality in a President. We all saw President Bartlet stutter during an Oval Office address because a close friend of his was killed in the helicopter crash that he was speaking about. In 2014, President Santos began to tear up in the pressroom because he had just been told that the five year old daughter of one of his closest advisors was in critical condition after a shooting at her school. I believe that my husband will have compassion for you and your needs. And that is why I think you should vote for him to become the next President of these wonderful United States of America!” 

The crowd cheered for what Donna hoped would be the next First Lady of the United States. 

… 

The next night was even busier as Sam prepared to give his speech accepting the nomination for President. As he, Madison, Gina, and Scott prepped his speech and his appearance, Donna waited outside for the man who would introduce Sam. 

The stretch limo pulled up, and Abbey Bartlet got out. Pulling a wheelchair from the crawl space, she and an agent managed to help aging former President Josiah Bartlet into the wheelchair. But as soon as the couple saw Donna, both of their faces lit up. 

“Donna! I didn’t know you were meeting us.” Abbey said as they embraced. 

“I wanted to.” Donna replied with a grin. “And how are you, sir?” she asked Jed Bartlet, embracing the man she considered a second father. 

“Well enough to be here today.” He replied. “Now, what’s next?” 

Abbey began pushing the wheelchair towards the entrance while Donna talked him through the evening’s schedule. 

Two hours later, Ainsley, Donna, and the rest of the Seaborn for America staff were standing and watching as Jed gave his introduction speech. 

“I always knew Sam Seaborn would make it up here one day. And I couldn’t ask for a better man to lead the highest office in the land. And so, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce to you, the next President of the United States, Samuel Seaborn!” 

The crowd got on its feet and roared as Sam came out on stage, embraced the former President, and took his place at the podium. It was several minutes before he could begin. 

He spoke for forty minutes, thanking everyone who had gotten him to that point. He talked about his plans for the economy, for the environment, and for the first hundred days. And finally, he spoke about the people who had brought him here along the way. 

“My life would probably be very different if my best friend Josh Lyman hadn’t shown up at my New York City law office and convinced me to take a chance on a dark-horse candidate named Jed Bartlet. I probably wouldn’t have reached the people I’ve reached, and on a more personal note, I probably would not have met the love of my life. And my life probably would also be different if Josh hadn’t come all the way to California to convince me to come back when I had walked away from DC politics. And I probably would not be standing here today if the President of the United States hadn’t looked me in the eye and given me the sign I needed that this was the right thing to do. “Sam, you’re going to run for President one day.’ And he gave me this sign 19 years ago. 

But that was the old generation. The generation we relied upon to build and expand our country. This is the new generation. This is where we will accomplish what we’ve never accomplished before. And we start tonight. Tonight, what started in a tiny corner office in New Hampshire, right into the Oval Office, comes into fruition. My name is Samuel Seaborn, and I accept your nomination for President of the United States!” 

The crowd roared and chanted “Seaborn! Seaborn!”. Andy joined Sam onstage, and the pair clasped hands high above their heads. Ainsley and Donna were both crying as they watched the cheering crowd. 

Finally, Ainsley wiped her eyes. 

“Okay.” she said. “Let’s go win this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s the convention! I hope you enjoyed the speeches and cameos. Next chapter will be the kickoff to the general election, along with a flashback or two. Please let me know what you thought!


	6. Birthday and a Kickoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! This one takes a bit of a break from the campaign trail. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 6: Birthday and a Kickoff

It was a hot August day at the Seaborn house, but it was also a day of celebration. Since Sam and Ainsley would be on the road on Ava’s fourth birthday, they had decided beforehand to celebrate with her. They also knew deep down that this might be their last shot at normalcy and anonymity before the “official” campaign kickoff. While they had already kicked off the general election campaign, Sam would be making his first official appearance on the trail next week. A week here, a week there. Soon enough, Sam knew that all the places would begin to blend together. But today was not a day to dwell on all of that.

Today was a day to celebrate his daughter, a daughter that by all accounts should not have even been born.

The Seaborns and the Lymans, joined by a few of Ava’s daycare friends, rented out a room at Chuck E Cheese for the party.

“Mommy, why are we celebrating my birthday now?” Ava asked, confused. “My birthday isn't until September 5.” She may not be very good with a calendar, but she knew her own birthday.

“Yes, it is, sweetie pie.” Ainsley replied. “But since Daddy and I have to be out of town on your actual birthday, we’re celebrating a week early, that’s all.”

“Why do you have to be out of town?”

“Well...you remember how we told you and your brother that your daddy was running for President?” Ava nodded. “Do you remember what that means?”

“It means that if he wins, he’ll be in charge of the whole country, right?”

“That’s right.” Ainsley explained. “But we all have to work very hard to make sure Daddy wins. And that means that sometimes, Daddy has to go somewhere to give a speech. And Mommy has to go with him because I’m in charge of the campaign.”

The fact of the matter was, Sam and Ainsley had both begged Nick to change the speech so they could both be there for Ava’s birthday. But nobody had budged: Sam had already promised to appear, they argued. It would be a major campaign blunder if he didn’t speak. Hence their current solution of celebrating Ava’s birthday a week earlier.

Ava shrugged. “But why do you have to go away?”

“Well, Daddy has to visit places all over the country to convince all kinds of people to vote for him.”

Ava’s face was showing that she was beginning to comprehend what Ainsley was saying. “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course, babydoll. You can ask anything you want, you know that.”

“Will you still sing me ‘Happy Birthday’ and my special song?”

“Absolutely!” Ainsley had to try hard to stem her tears. “That won’t change. Wherever we are, on your actual birthday, we’ll call you and we’ll sing to you, okay?”

“You promise?” Ava asked in a small voice.

At this, Ainsley wrapped her daughter in a hug, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. “I promise.” She whispered.

Just then, Sam walked over. “Everything OK, you two?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Ainsley said as Ava let go. “Ava, why don’t you go play with Leo while I talk to your dad, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy!” Ava said, clearly cheered up by the promise her mom had made. She trotted off to find young Leo Lyman and the rest of her friends. Ainsley stood up and turned to face Sam.

“You all right?” Sam asked, immediately concerned at the amount of tears on her face.

“I just-” Ainsley sighed. “I hate that we’re missing her birthday.”

“You and I both know that if there were any way around this, we would find a way to be home.”

“I know. But it’s like I said to you before. All she’s going to remember about her fourth birthday is that her mom and dad weren’t there.”

“And she’s also going to remember that we’re doing this.” Sam reminded her, wrapping her up in a warm and necessary hug. “She’ll forgive us, you’ll see.”

Ainsley teared up once more. “You always know just what to say.” They kissed quickly, then they went to join their daughter, who was grinning wildly at her birthday cake. It featured the title characters of _Paw Patrol_ , Ava’s favorite TV show. As the small group sang “Happy Birthday”, Sam couldn’t help but find himself confronted with the memories that had occurred nearly four years to the day, when there was a chance he might have lost them both.

September 2014:

_From the very beginning of her second pregnancy, one that on the word of the experts should not have happened, Ainsley could tell things were not going the same as they were for their son Connor._

_To say that they had had a difficult time conceiving either time had been an understatement._ _Since Ainsley had been almost 40 when they started, they anticipated that it wouldn't be an easy road, but they hadn’t expected quite so many obstacles. Heartbreak after heartbreak led them to try in vitro fertilization, and lo and behold, Ainsley got pregnant after their first try. But when the first try ended in miscarriage just before the end of the first trimester, they about gave up. But something inside Ainsley told them to keep trying. So they did another round of IVF, and this one stuck. After nearly twenty grueling hours of labor, Connor Joshua Seaborn had been born February 17, 2010, completely healthy._

_After Connor’s second birthday, Ainsley and Sam, after much discussion, decided to try for another baby. But this one would be a higher hill to climb. Ainsley was four years older, after all. Most of the fertility specialists told them to forget it; that having a healthy baby at Ainsley’s age would be next to impossible._

_But she fooled them all. After yet another excruciating round of fertility treatments, Ainsley surprised Sam on Connor’s fourth birthday with the news that they would soon be welcoming another little bundle of joy. Everyone had been over-the-moon thrilled, but none more so than Donna, who as fate would have it, revealed that she was expecting the youngest Lyman just three months later._

_However, from the beginning, things had gone exactly the opposite as they had with Connor. Where Ainsley had experienced horrible morning sickness with Connor, with her baby girl she had very little nausea; where mood swings had rarely happened the first time, they happened in full force the second time around; where Connor was an active baby, baby girl Seaborn was content to float around, giving the rarest of kicks and movements to assure Ainsley that she was still awake. And where Connor had been two weeks early, this little girl was-_

_“_ _Late.” Ainsley grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, overdue and exhausted. “Five days late. I can’t believe it.”_

_“Anything I can do?” Sam asked sweetly, coming over and kissing her temple._

_“Can you make Connor’s lunch? I really don’t want to be my feet that long.”_

_“Consider it done!” Sam replied, turning to the counter as Ainsley sat down heavily in a chair. Just then, four year old Connor ran into the kitchen, nearly running over Sam._

_“Whoa! Slow up there, cowboy.” Sam said, catching his son. “You want some cereal?”_

_Connor nodded eagerly, then ran over to kiss his mom good morning. Sam poured a bowl of Connor’s favorite Lucky Charms cereal, and he began to eat. As Ainsley stood up to help Sam with their own breakfast, however, she felt a gush of fluid. She froze, gripping the table._

_“Sam?”_

_“I know, I know, he likes his crusts cut off.”_

_“Sam-”_

_“Seriously, Ainsley, I know how to fix my own kid’s lunch-”_

_“SAM!”_

_Sam finally turned and looked at her. She was pale as a sheet. “Honey? Are you OK?” he said, forgetting all about breakfast as he ran up to her. Connor watched the scene with interest._

_“My water broke.” It came out in a pained whisper._

_Sam looked understandably panicked. With Connor, the doctors broke her water a few hours before delivery in the hope that it would speed things along. He had never had to deal with this before. Keeping his wits about him, he sent Connor up to his room, cleaned up the puddle on the floor, then returned to face his wife._

_“Okay. Okay.” He said, more to assure himself than Ainsley. “It’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna get you to the hospital, and everything’s going to go smoothly.”_

_“I’m scared.” she quietly admitted._

_“There’s nothing to be scared of.” Sam assured her. “I’m gonna be there the whole time. And you’ve done this before, remember?”_

_Ainsley nodded. “I’ve got this.”_

_“You got this.” Sam echoed, grabbing her hands and kissing her forehead gently._

_…_

_If there was anything to be grateful for, it was that Ainsley’s water had broken right before Connor’s bus came, allowing them to get him off to school before rushing off to the hospital._

_Labor moved quickly. Four hours later, she was on her last few pushes to bring baby girl Seaborn into the world._

_Ainsley gasped for air, collapsing against Sam, who had taken a similar position during Connor’s delivery. Then, she pushed with all her strength._

_“That’s it, that’s it.” Sam said encouragingly. “Just one more push, honey.”_

_“Here she comes!” the nurse added, as the clock turned to 12:11 pm._

_Suddenly, there was a loud shriek in the room as Ava Josephine Seaborn took her first breaths._

_“Oh, my God!” Ainsley said as her daughter was placed on her chest. “Hi, baby!”_

_“Hey, cutie.” Sam grinned, tenderly sliding his thumb across her cheek. “Welcome to the world.”_

_Ainsley looked up at him, her face aglow with pure love. “Do you still like the name…”_

_“Ava? Yeah, I do. It suits her.”_ _Ava was a name they had picked off the Social Security list, but they felt the meaning-”like a bird” -was rich in tradition. Like her parents, she would learn to spread her wings and fly in the big wide world._

_Ainsley smiled softly, and went limp against Sam. Too limp._

_Suddenly, alarm bells started ringing as the doctor said, “We have a lot of bleeding here.”_

_“Ainsley?” Sam asked in worry as the nurse pulled the baby off her chest, and she began to lose consciousness._ _“Ainsley!”_

_“We need to get her to an OR, stat!” the doctor yelled, and they began pushing Ainsley away._

_“Wh-what’s happening?” Sam asked, flabbergasted._

_“She’s losing a lot of blood. We need to take her into surgery to control the bleeding.” Without so much as an assurance, the medical team rushed out, leaving Sam behind._

_An hour later, Sam was in the nursery, rocking his little girl. She was big-9 pounds, 3 ounces-but was completely healthy._

_A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. “Mr. Seaborn?”_

_Sam looked up to see the doctor. All his worry and panic over Ainsley came rushing back._

_“Doctor, my wife-”_

_“Will be fine.” the doctor replied. “She’ll be just fine.”_

_Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then another thought occurred to him. “You didn’t have to take out her-”_

_“No. It was a hard save, but her uterus is still intact.” The doctor considered his next words carefully. “I would strongly advise against having any more children, though.”_

_“Okay.” Sam let the words sink in. Their family would be complete with two. And some small part of him was fine with that. “When can I see her?”_

_“Right now, if you’d like.”_

_Sam walked into the recovery room to see Ainsley asleep in bed. His shoulders sagged with relief to see her alive. He sat down next to her and took her hand._

_At his touch, she began to stir. Her blue eyes fluttered open to meet his._

_“Hi.” she breathed._

_“Hi.” Sam replied. “You gave us a scare, but you’re gonna be fine.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“You started losing a lot of blood, and you lost consciousness. They had to take you into surgery to stop the bleeding.” Sam narrated._

_“I can’t have any more kids, can I?” Ainsley asked quietly._

_“You can, but the doctors don’t think you should.”_

_“So we stop at two. One boy and one girl. I’m pretty happy with that, are you?”_

_“Absolutely.” Sam promised._ _“God, Ainsley, I-I almost lost you. I don’t want that to ever happen again.”_

_“I love you.” Ainsley said, her voice weak but clear._

_“I love you, too.” Sam said before kissing her forehead._

_Two hours later, Josh brought Connor up to the hospital so he could meet his sister. As Connor held Ava for the first time and was quickly enamored by his baby sister, Sam looked over at Ainsley and thanked God that her life had been spared so that his two children could have a mother._

…

A week after the Chuck E Cheese birthday party, the phone rang at the Lymans. Donna picked up. “Lyman residence.”

“Hey, Donna!”

“Hey, Ainsley!”

“How’s our birthday girl doing today?”

“She’s good. Josh took the kids out for ice cream.”

“Well, that’ll do it for a four-year-old.” Ainsley laughed. “Is she there now?”

“Yeah, actually, they just walked in.” Donna pulled the phone away from her ear. “Ava?” The newly-turned four-year-old obediently trotted over. “Your mom wants to say hi.”

Ava eagerly took the phone. “Mommy!”

“Hey, babydoll! Did you have a good birthday?”

“Uh-huh. Uncle Josh got me ice cream!”

“Oh, yeah? What flavor?”

“Strawberry!”

“That sounds yummy!” Ainsley sobered a bit. “Now, I believe I promised you a repeat performance of ‘Happy Birthday’.”

“And my special song?” Ava asked carefully.

“And your special song.” Ainsley confirmed.

Ava sat on the couch in the Lymans’ living room, away from the other kids, and waited. After Ainsley sang “Happy Birthday” to her newly minted four-year-old daughter, she launched into the song she had sung to Ava since she was a baby. Both of their kids had what they called their “special songs”, or the songs they had really responded to as lullabies. For Connor, it had been John Lennon’s “Beautiful Boy” that always put him to sleep. With Ava, they had tried everything from classical to show tunes, but the one that always put her to sleep was from _Mary Poppins_ , surprisingly enough.

With the phone still by her ear, Ava began to drift off on the familiar melody as Ainsley’s clear, sure contralto voice softly sang,

“ _Though her words are simple and few_

_Listen, listen, she’s calling to you_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed this little break from the campaign trail. We’ll get back to it next chapter. I also hope you liked my song choice-it was one of my favorites growing up. Please let me know what you thought!


	7. Sullivan IS The President!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! For long-time West Wing fans, I put references to two separate monologues in the chapter; see if you can figure out which ones. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 7: Sullivan IS The President! (September 2018) 

The calendar was turning at the White House, and it was time to get serious about Sullivan’s re-election. They were serious before, but now it was time to go into hyperdrive. Political analyst Jeff Maxwell, a Bruno Gianelli protege, had been appointed by Sullivan’s chief of staff to run the campaign, and now he was in a planning meeting with Sullivan’s core staff, including Chief of Staff Thomas Fields and Deputy Chief of Staff Chris Tarnoff. The four men were all sitting in the Roosevelt Room, arguing. 

“Seaborn has gained a lot of momentum.” Jeff Maxwell noted dryly. 

“No doubt because of that wife of his.” Tom Fields commented. “Gorgeous wife-” 

“Gorgeous  _ Republican  _ wife.” Chris Tarnoff chimed in. “That could work to our advantage.” 

“As I was saying,” Fields argued, “He’s got a gorgeous, not to mention intelligent, woman by his side. And he’s a family man. That’ll play well in the press. And, meanwhile, what do we have?” 

“Presidents have won the White House without kids before.” Maxwell replied. “Look at the President. When he was elected, his wife was dead and his kids were all grown. He won the election just fine without them, thank you very much.” 

“That’s enough!” Sullivan spoke up for the first time that morning. “Whatever happened to winning this election on my own merits, and not what I had in my back pockets on the candidates?” He leaned forward onto the table. “We show all our cards now, it’ll look like we’re desperate.” 

Maxwell nodded. “He’s right. We need to focus on what Seaborn’s not doing. Built-in little holes that we have that give the President an advantage.” 

“Okay.” Tarnoff said. “What do we hit him on?” 

Maxwell thought for a moment. “We start with education. Seaborn’s barely mentioned education, except for that ‘silver bullet’ speech he gave in the first primary.” 

“He doesn’t want to make political hay out of education the way Santos did, which is commendable.” Tarnoff pointed out. 

“And he’s weak on foreign policy experience.” Sullivan added. “He learned at the knees of Jed Bartlet and Matt Santos on how NOT to lead us into a foreign terrorism situation.” 

“You mean Kazakhstan?” Fields clarified. 

“Do you know how long it took Santos to dig his way out of the mess that Bartlet created? Besides that, all of Seaborn’s political experience has been domestic. No UN experience, no calls in the Sit Room, no nothing! He has no experience. Foreign policy is definitely the way to go.” 

... 

A week later, the Seaborn campaign office was busy as usual. Nick was looking at polling data and arguing with Henry, while Madison prepared for that day’s press briefing. Donna and Scott were working on the stump speech when Donna’s phone chimed. 

It was a text from Josh. “ _ Turn on CNN right now. _ ” 

Donna turned to Nick, who was near the TV. “Nick! Josh said to turn on CNN.”

Ainsley walked in and heard Donna. “Yeah, he texted me saying the same thing.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Just then, Nick cut in. “Um...guys?” 

The women turned towards the TV set, where they were greeted by the ad that was running earlier. 

“President Bartlet led us into Kazakhstan with 10,000 troops under the guise of an ill-advised peacekeeping mission.” The ad began. “Santos then spent the majority trying to dig them out of the hole. Now, with foreign policy initiatives more important than ever, do we really want Sam Seaborn, a man with no foreign policy experience, at the helm? He’ll lead us into another war if we’re not careful.” 

It ended with a carefully crafted message at the bottom saying, “Paid for by the Sullivan for President Campaign.” 

“Well, there you have it.” Ainsley muttered in disbelief. 

“It’s our first attack ad. You can’t tell me you’re surprised, Ainsley.” Donna replied. 

“Who’s in charge over there?” Nick asked. 

“It’s not who’s in charge.” Henry said. “I’m thinking this card was dealt by Sullivan himself. They know exactly what buttons to push.” 

“I still want to know who’s in charge over there.” Nick argued. “It has to be someone ruthless.” 

“Um…” Ainsley looked over her papers until she found what she was looking for. “Campaign manager for Sullivan For President: Jeff Maxwell.” 

At the name, Donna let out an audible groan. When everyone looked at her, she said, “I’m sorry, I’ve just heard that name before. He’s a political barracuda. Will stop at nothing to take us down.” 

“I’ve heard of him, too.” Madison commented. “He used to work for someone named Bruno Gianelli?” 

Ainsley laughed. “Of course he did.” 

“Who’s Bruno Gianelli?” Henry asked. 

“Who’s-I’m sorry, have you lived under a rock for the last ten years?” said a voice from the doorway. They all stood up as Sam entered. Sam waved everybody down. “Keep your seats. How is it that no one in this room has heard of Bruno Gianelli?” 

“Who is he?” 

“He is-or, well, was-a professional campaign manager. He worked on the Bartlet re-election campaign.” 

“I remember him being pulled onto the Vinick campaign when it was drowning in red to turn things around.” Ainsley commented. 

“Is he still around?” Henry asked. 

“No. Died of cancer in ‘09. Did you guys see the ad?” 

“Yes, we did, and from the sound of it, Bruno’s got at least a couple of lackeys running around. Jeff Maxwell, who’s running the Sullivan campaign, is one of his proteges.” Donna told him. 

“God, even from the grave, he’s killing our campaign!” Ainsley said, then immediately added, “Not to disrespect the dead, but there’s something to be said for political ruthlessness being passed on to the next generation.” 

“I will say one good thing for Bruno.” Sam cut in. “He was able to score Bartlet a victory. Even if I didn’t stay in the second term, he made sure all of you guys had jobs.” 

Donna nodded. “That’s true.” She laughed a little. “I haven’t thought about him in years. He sure had a way with words. Congressman, tell them the pitchfork story.” 

“The pitchfork story?” Sam asked, confused. 

“In the barn in Manchester?” 

“Oh! That.” Sam started laughing. “Okay, I’ll tell you guys this, and then we better get to work. We were out at the Bartlet farm in Manchester during the kickoff for the re-election, and to say that our team and Bruno’s team were not getting along was the understatement of the century. Anyway, one morning, we’re all in the barn helping President Bartlet practice his speech for the kickoff, and sure enough, we’re all arguing. And all of a sudden, Bruno comes in, and he says something along the lines of, “It might not be a bad idea to lock you all in here and set the place on fire.’” 

“He said that?” Ainsley said. 

“Yes, and then he said that we better start working together, or else.” 

“No, you have to tell them exactly what he said, because it was just so him.” Donna told him, her eyes sparkling with laughter. 

Sam thought for a second amongst the already-giggling staffers, then said, “Okay, I’ve got it now. He said, ‘We will work hard, we will work well, and we will work together, or so help me, mother of God, I will stick a pitchfork so far up your asses you will quite simply be dead.’” 

The room broke up in laughter. 

“I can’t believe he actually said those exact words to you!” Madison said, gasping from laughter. 

“Yes, he did. He was that brutally honest. Not great in a social situation, but brilliant in politics.” 

“And now he’s got a guy out there who will stop at nothing to destroy us.” Ainsley replied darkly, simmering the mood and bringing the attention back to the proverbial elephant in the room. 

“So,” Sam started, clapping his hands together. “How do we fix this? Do we go on offense, defense?” 

“Definitely offense is the way to go.” Donna spoke up. “I’m in charge of message, and I say that no later than this afternoon, Madison should issue a statement pushing back on the foreign policy piece.” 

“Works for me.” Sam replied. 

“However,” Ainsley spoke up. “If this is the guy and the campaign we’re going to be dealing with, we need to figure out a more long-term way to be on offense. Because a smear campaign can get very ugly very quickly.” 

“Ainsley’s right.” Scott interrupted, quietly watching the conversation unfold before deciding to speak up. “Instead of firing back at Sullivan every time he says something we don’t like, we need to be focused on getting our positions out there and how they’re different and more direct than Sullivan’s.” 

“And the best way to do that is with…” Ainsley trailed off as the perfect idea came to her. 

“Ainsley?” Donna asked expectantly. 

Suddenly, Ainsley was back. “Sam, how would you feel about debating Ray Sullivan live on national TV?” 

“Actually, that sounds perfect. Because it gives us the best of both worlds. It gives us the chance to get our positions out there, and gives us a chance to fire back at Sullivan without it becoming a firefight.” Donna commented. 

“I mean…” Sam thought about it for a second. “Donna’s right, that seems like the best way to go about this long-term.” 

“People will take you more seriously if you win the debate and won’t just be all, ‘Sullivan IS the President, let’s just give it to him.’” Gina, who had joined the conversation, offered. 

“Okay, so we’re all in agreement? For today’s attack ad, we release a statement; the next step is to go to Sullivan and offer to debate him.” Ainsley asked the group. Everyone nodded. 

“Do you think he’ll agree to it?” Sam asked, a little doubtful. 

“Trust me, he will.” 

... 

Two hours later, a statement went out from the Seaborn For America office, courtesy of Madison, the spokeswoman for the campaign: 

_ Congressman Seaborn, while he does not deny the allegations made in today’s attack ad by the Sullivan for President campaign, does not support the opinions of his opponent. Furthermore, his lack of foreign policy experience does not diminish his worth as a candidate in this election. He will continue to learn and gain knowledge and experience, as well debate on those issues that he is most passionate about. To that end, Congressman Seaborn would like to invite President Sullivan to debate him on live television in the near future, to openly discuss those issues that are most pressing to the American public. _

As the statement was released to the public, and consequently to the hands of the Sullivan campaign, Ainsley unconsciously waited for the other shoe to drop. 

An hour later, her phone rang. Ainsley picked up immediately. 

“This is Ainsley Seaborn, Seaborn For America campaign manager.” 

“Who do you think you are, presuming that my candidate is going to debate yours?” the voice on the other end snarled without so much as a greeting. 

“You must be Mr. Maxwell.” Ainsley greeted as cheerily as she could. 

“Yes, I am, and if you think we’re getting up on stage with your candidate, you are sorely mistaken.” 

“All due respect, Mr. Maxwell, but I think a debate’s the only fair way for our candidates to discuss the issues at hand.” 

“Please, lady, if we wanted to be an issues campaign, we wouldn’t have the run the first time.” 

“Mr. Maxwell, you have the home court advantage here. I’m just trying to get my husband elected and your President out of office.” 

“Come on, Seaborn, you’re a Republican, you gotta understand where we’re coming from.” 

“Yes, I do understand, but I don’t see what my political affiliation has to do with-” 

“You wouldn’t even have a job if it wasn’t for your husband!” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that if it wasn’t for you debating Sam Seaborn on  _ Capitol Beat,  _ Leo McGarry never would’ve given you the time of day in the Bartlet White House.” 

“That’s not true!” Ainsley burst out. She lowered her voice. “Hear me and hear me good, Maxwell. If you don’t want to debate us because you think we can have it out in the papers and still get all our points across, then that’s one thing. But if you won’t do it because you’re too scared, or because you think there’s a chance you’ll lose, then, God, Mr. Maxwell, I don’t even want to know you. Or your candidate.” 

There was silence on the other end. Then, he said, “Have you always been this blunt?” 

“When the situation calls for it, yes.” 

“90 minutes next Sunday. Not a minute more, not a minute less. We pick the topics, you set the rebuttals.” 

“Yes, sir.” Ainsley said. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. Your candidate hasn’t lost yet.” There was a click on the other end. 

Ainsley held out the phone and looked at it. “Pleasure doing business with you too, Mr. Maxwell.” 

She went to Sam’s office, where he was talking to Donna about topics they wanted to bring up in the press. 

“I’m just saying, I think we really need to hit environmental issues on the head if I’m elected.” 

“Save it for the debate.” Ainsley interrupted. 

Sam looked amazed. “We got it?” 

“We got it. Ninety minutes next Sunday.” 

“Ainsley, you’re a genius!” Forgetting himself for a moment, he picked Ainsley up in a hug and swung her around. He set her back down and said, “We’re gonna have a debate.” 

“You’re gonna have a debate.” Ainsley told him. “And you’re gonna win.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is debate camp and the vice-presidential debate. Please let me know what you thought!


	8. Debate Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the debate prep, and vice presidential debate with a little twist at the end! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 8: Debate Camp (Weekend of September 21, 2018) 

Sam was in his bedroom, packing his belongings for his and Ainsley’s weekend in New York. In addition to giving his stump speech in New York, they would also be spending some time with his staff prepping for the big Sullivan debate the next weekend-good old-fashioned debate camp like in the glory days of the Bartlet administration. Also that weekend would be the big vice-presidential debate between Andy and Sullivan’s running mate, Pennsylvania Senator Robert Royce, a showdown that would take place at New York University in Manhattan. 

Right as Sam was zipping up his suitcase, he heard Ainsley yell, “Sam! Let’s go, we got kids to drop off and a flight to catch!” 

“Coming!” he called back, picking up his duffel and racing downstairs, where Ainsley was waiting for him in a business suit, foot tapping. 

“What took you so long?” Ainsley wanted to know. “Our flight takes off from Phillips in…” she consulted her watch, “45 minutes. We should’ve been there already.” She was referring to Phillips Army Airfield, where the campaign had been authorized to fly out of. 

“Ainsley, will you relax? It’s a private campaign plane, it’s not like they’re going to take off without us.” 

Ainsley took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just-this is such a big trip, and-” She trailed off. 

“May I just say that you’re awfully cute when you’re like this?” Sam interjected, trying to get a smile out of his wife. 

Ainsley raised her eyebrows. “Cute? That’s what you say to me right now?” 

Sam smirked as he walked over to Ainsley. “Well, you are.” 

“Sam Seaborn, you stop that!” Ainsley tried to sound stern, but she was already laughing by the time Sam pressed his lips to hers. As their kiss deepened, Ainsley whispered, “Sam...we really are gonna miss our flight if we don’t get going.” 

Sam and Ainsley broke apart. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Ainsley replied, before calling up to her kids. “Connor! Ava! We gotta get going!” 

Little feet pounded on the stairs as the eight-year-old and four-year-old came flying down. 

“Whoa!” Ainsley said, grabbing her daughter up in a hug. “Trying to run us over?” 

“I’m gonna miss you, Mommy.” Ava said seriously, nuzzling her head into her mom’s hair. 

“I know, babydoll. Us, too. But you’re gonna have lots of fun at Uncle Josh and Aunt Donna’s, right?” 

Ava nodded. 

“Why can’t we come with you?” Connor asked. 

“You got school on Monday, bud.” Ainsley reminded him, ruffling his hair. “But you can come with us some other time.” 

Connor shrugged. “Okay.” 

“Alright, let’s get moving!” Sam announced, herding his family out the door. As Ainsley passed him, though, he couldn’t resist saying in a teasing voice, “Now who’s holding us up?” 

“Shut up.” Ainsley deadpanned, then laughed as the small family piled in the car. 

... 

After dropping off the kids with Josh, they hurried to the airfield and boarded the plane for the one-hour flight to New York. After no time at all, they landed. 

The Secret Service had decided that they preferred their candidate to be outside the hustle and chaos of the city. The DoubleTree Hotel in Fort Lee, NY, was picked as the location for the “debate camp”. After the team got settled in, they met down in the conference room in the lobby. 

“Okay.” Ainsley said, taking charge of the meeting. “We do not have the questions for the debate, we won’t know those until the night of, but what we do have is a list of potential topics.” 

Ainsley handed around sheets of paper that were dutifully passed around the small table. 

“Okay. The potential topics are: terrorism and foreign policy experience, immigration, economics and job creation, budget deficit and the national debt, Social Security, health care, climate change, race relations, and gun violence.” 

“Question is: Where do we start?” Nick asked. 

“Well, let’s start with what we’re likely to get asked.” Donna pointed out. “Gun violence is going to be a big thing, with that high school shooting in Florida earlier this year.” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to do and say something about gun control.” Henry added. “It’s too hefty of an issue to just ignore.” 

“Okay. That sounds like a good starting place. What other issues do we want to hit first?” Ainsley continued. 

“Um...foreign policy. That issue got us a lot of heat in the press. We need to get this message out there: what our candidate lacks in experience, he makes up for in ideas.” Madison argued. 

“I also want to tackle climate change.” Donna spoke up. “That can be our signature issue if we push it hard enough.” 

“I agree with Donna.” Sam said. “Let’s hit those first.” 

“Okay. What I’d like you all to do is to take each topic and write out 2-3 questions concerning each topic for us to practice with. I’d like the goal for this weekend, besides the stump speech in Brooklyn and in Manhattan, to be getting the Congressman comfortable with these topics. Do I make your jobs clear?” 

“Yes, Ainsley.” Everyone responded. ‘

“Good. Let’s get to work, everyone.” 

For the next several hours, including on the car ride to and from Brooklyn, where Sam was well-received by the New York audience at a local high school, everyone worked on their lists. By the next morning, they were ready to begin fierce debate prep. 

“Okay, does everyone have their questions?” Ainsley wanted to know. Everyone nodded their assent. 

Sam took his place at the head of the table, and Ainsley took a seat near the back. 

“Congressman,” Nick began. “Your previous two Democratic predecessors did not make much progress in alleviating race tensions and race relations in this country. Is that something you intend on making one of your primary focuses if elected?” 

Ainsley cut in. “All right, before you answer, remember we’re looking for a two-minute answer that establishes your position and your actions.” 

Sam nodded. “First of all, I’d like to say that it’s not that they deliberately ignored race relations. President Santos in particular was quite passionate about race, because he was Hispanic himself. However, if I am elected, I will try my very best to form connections between Whites and other persons of color, starting from the very beginning, in grade school. As President, I will continue the conversation that has plagued nearly four generations of Presidents: the conversation of race and of inclusion without malice.” 

“But Congressman,” Madison interjected, “several Presidents have tried to eliminate racism-a deep-seated problem-for several decades without success. How is your plan different?” 

“My plan will involve eliminating the passive racism that children are exposed to on a daily basis. If we can do that, then we can begin to tackle the larger problem of active racism.” 

The conversation continued to go on like that through the rest of that day, with everyone sharing their ideas and preparing answers to any potential question that might be asked on the debate floor. 

... 

The next night brought much excitement. In the Seaborns’ large suite, the campaign team prepared to watch Andy face off against Robert Royce at New York University. The TV was tuned to MSNBC, and the sound was turned up. 

The moderator welcomed the pair, and proceeded to jump right in with a heavy topic: What do they feel is the most important quality they can bring to the position of the Vice-Presidency? 

Smiling into the camera, Andy went first, “Well, I have served the people of Maryland for nine two-year Congressional terms. Through my time as a Congresswoman, I have been asked to vote on issues ranging from distracted-driving laws to gun-control legislation. I was voted into office at a time in the legislature when we passed the largest ban on automatic weapons ever to go through.” 

Sam smiled at the generous applause, remembering the exact bill she was talking about. He remembered frantically running around to get back the five votes they nearly lost. He made eye contact with Donna, and he knew she remembered it too. 

“A significant role of the Vice-Presidency is to be a general adviser to the President on important issues such as gun control. I believe that I can encourage and support my running mate’s decisions on voting bills into laws. I will be a sounding board for my fellow Congressmen and, most importantly, the President.” 

Applause broke out in the room. She had nailed the question. Andy continued to handle the questions fired at her with poise and grace, also rebutting Senator Royce’s arguments with similar ease. 

“Andy’s doing great, isn’t she?” Ainsley asked her husband on a commercial break. The other members of the campaign staff had gotten up to go to the bathroom, get drink refills, or in Donna’s case, call home. 

“She’s doing awesome!” Sam replied. “I knew, I just knew I made the right decision picking her to be my running mate.” 

“You sure did. Can you imagine Ricky Rafferty or Seth Gillette being up there with Royce right now?” 

“God, no.” Ainsley laughed. “No, you made the right choice. She’s killing it out there.” 

Donna walked across the room and handed the phone to Sam. “Josh wants to say hi.” 

Sam took the phone. “Hey, Josh.” 

“Hey. Andy’s doing really well out there.” 

“She really is.” 

There was a pause on the other end, and Josh said, “Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You think she would be a worthy successor?” 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Josh was hinting at. “You mean…” 

“Twenty-Five.” 

Sam sighed. There were some moments when he was really excited at the prospect of becoming leader of the free world, and then there were some moments where the reality of what he was undertaking hit him square in the face. 

Four Presidents in American history had been assassinated. An untold number of assassination attempts had been made, President Bartlet included. Taking this job, he could literally be taking his life into his own hands. And then, he had to consider: could he ask Andy to be in that position? 

But then, he realized at the same time, Andy would not have taken the job had she not been prepared to accept the unthinkable. He shoved the fear in the back of his head-it would do him no good to be worried about something that might never happen. 

He turned his attention back to the phone, pushing the memories of Rosslyn to the back of his head. “Yeah. I think she could do it if she had to.” 

“Good.” came the response. 

Sam (probably wisely) changed the subject. “So, are the kids behaving themselves?” 

… 

The debate was wrapping up, and there was only one more question. Andy had successfully fielded questions about Social Security, about gun control, and about Sam’s qualifications. 

“One final question for you both: If the unthinkable happened, if either one of you had to wake up to the news that you were now President, how would you unify the country in the face of tragedy?” 

Andy looked at the moderator, then at Senator Royce, and answered the question. 

“I would work hard to ensure the American people through my words, my actions, and my experience, that I can and should be trusted in the position of the Presidency. My first action as President would be to make sure that the country knows that, Republican or Democrat, we are all people in mourning. Most importantly, I would begin to make changes in DC so that our country can feel united and indivisible.” 

The audience applauded, and the crowd in the Seaborns’ suite burst in cheers. Senator Royce gave his closing statement, but there was no doubt that Andy had clinched the debate. 

Just then, Ainsley’s cell phone rang. “Hello?” she answered, yelling to be heard over the celebration. 

Sam didn’t see what happened. He was too busy chatting with the staff, making plans for the next day to fully prepare for the Presidential debate that Sam was more determined than ever to win. 

Ainsley approached, her cell phone in hand. 

“Hey, Ainsley, we were just talking about debate prep. Gun control’s gonna be a big issue, if tonight was any indication...Ainsley?” he asked, suddenly noticing his wife’s pale face. “Everything OK?” 

“That was Zoey Bartlet-Young.” Ainsley told him quietly. 

“The President?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“He had another attack, Sam. And it doesn’t look good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What will Sam and Ainsley find when they get to Manchester? Stay tuned for more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought!


	9. A Day Off In Manchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! This picks up immediately after the last one. It’s a little sad, but let me reassure you all, I have no plans to kill off anyone in this fic. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 9: A Day Off in Manchester 

Sam was gobsmacked. “What do you mean, it’s not good?” 

“All I know is, the President had another attack, and Zoey told me that if we wanted to see him, we should come now, before the campaign’s over.” Ainsley replied. 

“I should call Manchester.” Sam said, reaching for his phone. “Find out what’s going on. I mean, is he dying?” 

“Zoey didn’t say.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, not at his wife, but in disbelief of the situation. How serious was this?

“Sam? Ainsley? Is everything all right?” Donna approached, and Sam took a breath in. Donna was closer to the Bartlets than any of them. How was he going to be able to tell her if it was bad news? 

Ainsley quickly, quietly filled Donna in while Sam punched in the number for the Manchester farm at rapid-fire speed. The three walked into an empty bedroom, away from the rest of the staff. 

After two rings, there was a click. “Bartlet residence.” 

“Dr. Bartlet, it’s Sam.” 

“Oh, hi, Sam. I saw Andy Wyatt clinched a win in the debate tonight.” 

“Yes, she did. Dr. Bartlet?” 

“Yes?” 

“What’s going on with the President? Zoey just called Ainsley and told her we should come, that the President had another attack. A bad one.” 

“Oh. Well, yes, he did. Basically, what happened was, he woke up this morning paralyzed from the waist down. We had to take him to the hospital. It was like the attack he had in China, but more localized.” 

Sam nodded. He hadn’t been there for the China trip, but had heard rumors out of DC about the bad shape the President was in. “So, is he worse?” 

“I mean, physically, he’s weaker, but emotionally, he’s as high-strung and sharp as ever. In fact, he insisted we bring him back here to the farm. The neurologist knows I’ve been dealing with this long enough to deal with anything that comes up, so he let him go.” Abbey paused. “Zoey made it sound like he was on death’s door, didn’t she?” 

“Well...is he?” Sam took the opportunity to put his phone on speaker so Ainsley and Donna could hear. After both women greeted Abbey, she continued. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. Each attack is going to render him physically weaker. He won’t be able to bounce back as easily as he used to. Honestly, there’s no telling what kind of shape he’s going to be in two months from now after the election, or even two weeks from now. So, if you and Ainsley can come, I think it might help lift his spirits.” 

Sam grinned. “Okay. We can do that.” He made eye contact with Ainsley, who nodded her assent. 

Meanwhile, Donna was checking her phone. “There’s a flight out of BWI on Tuesday morning. That way, we can see the kids before we rush back out again.” 

“We?” Sam asked. 

“I’d like to come along, if I can.” Donna admitted. 

“I’m sure he would love to see all three of you. And Josh, if he can make it.” Abbey said over the speakerphone. “Listen, you guys, this isn’t a ‘drop everything and come, he’s dying’ call. This is a ‘if you can come up this week, I think it would help’ call.” 

“Okay.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “We’ve got the debate this weekend, but we can come for a couple of days.” 

“I think that would be wonderful.” Abbey replied. 

... 

Two days later, Sam, Donna, and Ainsley were on a first-class section of a flight to Manchester-Boston Regional Airport. After much discussion, Josh had opted to stay behind in DC with the kids, if only because Donna and Ainsley didn’t want them missing too much school when it wasn’t an emergency. 

As soon as they landed in Manchester, they loaded into a Suburban and took off for the farm. In spite of the circumstances, Sam and Ainsley were both looking forward to a relaxing two days off the campaign trail in the privacy of the Bartlets’ farm.

In no time at all, they were pulling up to the farmhouse, and Abbey stepped out onto the porch to greet him. 

“Hi, guys.” Abbey greeted, hugging all three of them in turn. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“How is he today?” Donna wanted to know. 

“A lot better than he was on Sunday.” Abbey admitted. “I think it perked him up some when I told him you all were coming to visit.” 

“Well, look who it is!” A voice boomed from the doorway. A second later, Jed Bartlet was wheeling down the industrial ramp. His hair was all white, and he looked to be a shell of what he used to be physically, but his eyes still sparkled, and his smile grew wide as he eyed the three adults in the front yard. 

“Mr. President.” Sam said, stepping up to greet the aging man first. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Sam, although I do wish you hadn’t come all this way.” 

“We wanted to.” Ainsley replied as they approached. 

“Who’s that?” Jed wanted to know. It was obvious the attack had affected his peripheral vision, for he didn’t seem to notice Ainsley until she was right in his sightline. “Ah, Ainsley! How is it being a campaign manager?” 

“It’s tough, but it’s also pretty rewarding.” Ainsley responded truthfully. 

“Donna’s here too, sir.” Sam interjected, touching the man’s shoulder. 

“Donna?” Jed replied, cocking his head in the younger woman’s direction. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Donna said, embracing her mentor. 

“You didn’t bring Josh with you?” 

“He wanted to stay in DC with the kids. We didn’t want them to miss school unless they had to.” 

“Ah.” Jed nodded sagely. In the awkward silence that followed, it was easy to spot the cloud of sadness on all of their faces, to see how much weaker he looked. 

“Well!” Abbey said, trying too hard to be cheerful. “Shall we all go inside and get something to eat? You all must be starving after your flight!” They all headed inside, Abbey pushing the wheelchair. 

Later that night, they were all sitting around talking about the campaign, what their kids were up to, and perhaps most fitting, about old times. Abbey was sitting an easy chair across from Jed’s wheelchair, and the three adults were on the couch. 

“So, he tells off Jenna Jacobs, and then afterward, I just walk up to her and go, ‘I’ll just take this crab puff.’” Sam said, finishing a particularly memorable story from the early years. 

“You did not.” Donna laughed. 

“I did, too! And she deserved it, the way she was openly disrespecting him.” 

“I can vouch for that.” Jed piped up. “PhD in English literature.” 

“Well,” Abbey said, “I think it’s time for this one to get up to bed.” 

Surprisingly, it took less effort than Abbey expected to get Jed to agree that it was time for bed. When Abbey came back into the main room, Sam, Ainsley, and Donna were talking about the campaign. Suddenly, Donna noticed tear tracks on Abbey’s face. 

“Are you all right?” Donna asked the older woman, concern on her face. 

“What? Oh, yes-I’m fine. Just fine.” Abbey replied, frantically wiping her eyes. 

“Abbey.” Donna said gently. “Something tells me there’s more going on than just an attack.” 

Abbey sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell their surrogate family eventually. “You’re right, Donna. There is more going on.” She sat down, facing the three of them. “I want you all to know the truth. And the truth is, Jed may not have that much longer.” 

Sam felt his voice catch in his throat. “How-how long do you think?” 

“There’s no way to know, Sam.” Abbey replied. “The MS has moved to a secondary-progressive course.” 

“I-I’m not a doctor. Can you explain that?” Ainsley asked. 

“I could explain in the medical terms, but in layman’s terms, it basically means that in between attacks, his neurological function is gradually decreasing.” 

“I thought you said his type of MS was called ‘relapsing-remitting’.” Donna said. 

“Relapsing-remitting usually turns into secondary-progressive MS within ten years of the initial diagnosis. Obviously, we are way past the ten-year mark, but with the type of SPMS he has, he may slip on a downward slope very quickly. It’ll take him longer to recover in between attacks. That’s why I imagine he’s not going to get much function back in his legs.” 

“Is the paralysis permanent?” Ainsley wanted to know. “Will he always need the wheelchair?” 

“Yes, probably.” 

“How long?” Donna asked, her voice barely audible. “I know you told Sam that there’s no way to know, but-” 

“That’s because there really isn’t.” Abbey interrupted gently. “I could give you a ballpark estimate, but the reality is that people can still live years with this diagnosis. I can tell you that with what the doctor said over the weekend, plus my own personal experience, I would be very surprised if he’s still here this time next year.” 

Donna and Ainsley started crying. Donna hugged Abbey first, then Ainsley. Sam sat in shock, hardly processing what he had just been told. How could his mentor, the man who had always been larger than life, like a father to him, be dying? 

... 

The next morning, Sam came downstairs to find Jed sitting up in bed reading the paper. When the doctors had told Abbey that it was unlikely he would regain full function of his legs and would probably always need the wheelchair, Abbey decided to move him to the living room in a hospital bed. 

Jed looked up. “Sam! Good morning! I was just reading about your impressive poll performance.” 

“Good morning, sir. Impressive?” Sam asked. He hadn’t read the polls in a while; that was usually Ainsley’s job. 

“You’re up 20 points.” Jed replied, pointing to the page in the newspaper to show him the proof. “Guess Andy Wyatt's takedown of Robert Royce went over better than you thought.” 

“We’re still behind by ten, though.” 

“Eh, you’ll catch up.” Jed stared at him in wonder. 

“Sir?” Sam asked in puzzlement. 

But Jed only waved a dismissive arm. “I’m just thinking about how I told you you were going to run, and now here you are, about to win.” 

“Well, I probably wouldn’t have done it without you, sir.” Sam admitted. “I never saw myself as President before you planted the idea.” 

“More of a prophecy.” Jed paused, then spoke. “Sam, I want you to do something for me.” 

“Anything, sir.” 

“I want you to win this election. I want you to win it for Ainsley, for your kids, even for me. But most importantly, I want you to win this for yourself.” 

“For myself?” 

“This election will mean nothing if you didn’t want to win. Just like my election didn’t mean anything unless I wanted to win. That was my rationale behind keeping the MS a secret.” he admitted. It was the first time he had admitted it out loud. “Abbey told Leo about the MS, after my attack right before the State of the Union. He was confused as to why Abbey would come all the way back to DC for the flu.” He paused again, remembering. “After Abbey told him the truth, he came up to see me in the Residence. He asked me, ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ And I told him, “Because I wanted to be the President.’ I wanted to win so badly that I let myself lie to everyone in my life, until I couldn’t anymore. That was also why Abbey made me promise to only run for one term. But I decided to run again. I ran that race for myself, and I won. Let that be your legacy, Sam. Let your passion for this country guide you to victory.” 

Sam nodded, filled with emotion. “Yes, sir, Mr. President.” 

... 

Meanwhile, Ainsley had gotten up before Sam, letting the President sleep. She made herself a cup of herbal tea, and sat on the porch swing, reflecting on the beautiful New Hampshire skyline. 

Just then, the porch door opened, and Donna sat next to her. “Coffee?” 

“Nah. Tea’s better for you.” Ainsley replied. She sighed, breathing deeply. “I always forget how beautiful it is up here.” 

“It’s gorgeous.” Donna agreed. She gestured inside. “I saw Sam talking to the President.” 

Ainsley nodded. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that he’s getting worse. I mean, I’ve known he’s had MS, I know that eventually people die from it, I just…” 

“Unconsciously thought he would always be around?” Donna finished. 

“Yeah. It’s one of those things that has made me realize that life is short. And you can’t take anything for granted.” 

“Amen to that.” Donna murmured. 

“In fact…” Ainsley hesitated, then continued. “I’ve been thinking a lot about how Sam and I needed this time out from politics to just be with one another. If we go into the White House, and I’m his COS, I just worry that we’ll never be able to separate business and marriage.” 

“That’s a fair point. And what did you decide?” 

“That’s I’m not gonna be his COS.” 

Donna was surprised. “You’re not?” 

Ainsley shook her head. “Foreign and domestic policy, running a staff, constantly being in the Sit Room...that’s not me. I want to be a mom. I want to be able to do what Helen Santos did. Be a mom first, and be First Lady second.” 

“The only question, of course, would be, who would replace you? Nick? Henry?” 

“I thought about Henry.” Ainsley admitted. “But then I remembered what President Bartlet once told me and Sam about picking a Chief of Staff when we first decided he would run. He said, ‘Sam, do you have a best friend? Is he smarter than you? Would you trust him with your life? That’s your Chief of Staff.’ And I’ve been thinking about that ever since, and I think I have the perfect suggestion to take to him.” 

“Oh?” 

“You.” 

Donna was flabbergasted. “Me?” 

“Yes, you. Donna, you and Sam have known each other and been friends longer than most of the staff. You go back with him the farthest. I’m sure you would do great.” 

“Is this a job offer?” 

“Could be. Just think about it, okay?” 

“I will.” As Donna sat back to contemplate, Sam came out to the porch. 

“Hey, Ainsley? How early can we get back to DC tomorrow?” 

“Um…” Ainsley checked her phone. “We could get on the 9:55 from Regional to BWI. Why?” 

“Because we’ve got a debate to prepare for.” Sam said, his eyes shining. He grabbed Ainsley’s hand and pulled her up so he could look her in the eye. 

“Sam, what’s gotten into you?” Ainsley asked. 

“We’re gonna win this debate, Ainsley.” Sam said seriously. “And we’re gonna win this election. For me, for you, and for President Bartlet.” 

A grin lit up Ainsley’s face, and tears gathered in her eyes. “Then let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is the debate. Please let me know what you thought!


	10. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up-the long-awaited debate! I’ve included a few nods to season 4 of WW. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 10: Game On (September 30, 2018)

It was the big night-the night of the planned debate between sitting President Ray Sullivan and Congressman Sam Seaborn. The debate was set to be sponsored by the New York Times, and would take place in Massachusetts, where Harvard College had been only too happy to host the debate. 

After a family dinner on Saturday night, the four Seaborns hopped the campaign plane to Cambridge. It was the first flight for four-year-old Ava, and there was plenty of whining to prove it. 

“Daddy, my ears hurt.” Ava cried, reaching up for Sam. 

“I know, princess.” Sam said, lifting her into his lap. “We’re almost there.” 

Meanwhile, Ainsley was rubbing her son’s back as he drifted in a peaceful sleep. “Before you cross the street, take my hand.” she softly sang to Connor. “Life is what happens to you when you’re busy making other plans.” 

“Ironic lyrics, huh?” said a soft voice from above. Ainsley looked up to see Donna standing next to her in the aisle. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” 

“No, he’s out like a light.” Ainsley said, tilting her head to invite her to sit down. 

Donna slid into the seat next to Ainsley. “I talked to Josh. He and the kids are gonna fly down tomorrow.” 

“Good. I know Sam would want to have Josh there.” Ainsley replied. She hesitated. “Is everything ready for the debate?” 

“Yes.” Donna nodded her assent. “We’ll be at the Charles Hotel tonight and tomorrow, and we’ll spend most of tomorrow helping Sam prep for the debate. I thought maybe you and the kids could do something in Boston.” 

“Are you sure? Don’t I need to be there for the debate prep?” 

“I mean, we could probably use you right before, but otherwise, it might be nice for the kids to spend some time with you. Might be their last shot at anonymity.” Donna muttered, but Ainsley heard her anyway. 

“Last shot at anonymity, huh?” Ainsley cracked. “You really think the debate’s gonna go that well?”

Donna nodded. “Yeah. I really do.” 

The next day was a whirlwind of preparation. Sam spent most of the morning and afternoon huddled in a meeting with his staff, preparing last-minute remarks for the debate. Ainsley, meanwhile, had decided to take Donna’s advice and take in the sights of Boston with Connor and Ava. After taking a bus tour of the Freedom Trail, they wound up at the Boston Children’s Museum. Ava had a ball with the Arthur exhibit exploring her favorite books about a child anthropomorphic aardvark, while Connor explored the dinosaur exhibit. 

As the afternoon wound down, Ainsley took both kids back to the hotel, where she met up with an obviously stressed Sam. He seemed to perk up, however, when the kids ran in the room. 

“Hey! There’s my guys!” Sam said, opening up his arms as they crashed against him. 

“Daddy, Daddy! We saw Arthur the Aardvark!” Ava exclaimed. 

“Uh-huh. And dinosaurs!” Connor chimed in. 

“Did you now?” Sam replied. “Did you have fun with Mommy?” 

Both kids nodded energetically. Just then, Madison walked over. “Ten minutes, Congressman.” 

“Yeah, thanks. Where’s my tie?” 

“Right here, sir.” Gina said, walking over with the tie and putting it on. 

Ainsley walked over to Donna, who was writing a last-minute change. “Shouldn’t Scott be doing that?” 

“He asked me to look over a last-minute draft on the terrorism question.” Donna responded. She got up and ran it over to Scott. “It’s good, just make sure the Congressman gets it.” 

“You got it, Donna.” Scott replied. 

“How is Sam?” Ainsley asked Donna. 

“He’s nervous.” Donna told her. “But I think he’ll be OK. This is just…” 

“It’s a big night.” Ainsley finished. 

“Right. Exactly.” Just then, there was a call from the doorway. 

“Mom!” 

“Mommy!” 

Donna turned around to see her family walking in. “Hey! Oh, I’ve missed you guys!” She hugged each of her four kids, then turned to face Josh, kissing him hello. 

“How’s Sam?” Josh asked. 

“A nervous wreck.” Donna replied. “Why don’t you go say hi to him?” 

Sam was in a corner, going over his debate answers one more time. 

“Hey, Sam.” Josh greeted, clapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Josh!” Sam replied, grinning. “How long have you been here?” 

“A few minutes. Donna said you’re a wreck.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Sam said, reassuring him. The fact of the matter was, he was freaking out. His “lucky tie” (which served him well in the primaries) had ended up in the washer after he foolishly spilled mustard on it at lunch in his hotel room. Why he had let Nick talk him into having hotdogs from a local Boston hotdog cart, he would never know. 

“You sure?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam replied, taking a deep breath. 

“Two-minute warning.” the loudspeaker intoned. 

“Guys!” Ainsley yelled to be heard over the crowd. “Can we have the room?” 

Everyone nodded, and the staff passed by Sam to wish him good luck. Nick and Henry pumped his hand, Madison smiled and flashed him a thumbs-up, and Gina gave him a quick hug. 

Josh clapped him on the back. “Game on.” 

Donna approached him. “Remember what President Bartlet always used to say?” 

Sam grinned. “Bring it on.” 

Donna smiled and nodded. “Bring it on.” She gave him a cordial kiss on the cheek before heading out with the kids. Then, only Sam and Ainsley were left. 

“You’ve got this. And you’ve got two kids to show off for.” 

Sam chuckled. “They’re not gonna remember this.” 

“Connor will.” Ainsley reassured him. “We don’t really have time for sentiment, but just know that I love you.” She gave him a kiss. “Now, game on!” 

“I wish I still had my tie. There was a lot of mileage in that tie.” 

“You don’t need it. In fact, I don’t think I’ve done enough to help you get ready for this.”

With an mischevious glint in her eye, she snipped off the tie. 

Sam’s eyes bugged out. “You’re crazy. You’re-why would you do that?!” 

“It’s called adrenaline, sweetheart.” Ainsley said innocently. 

“Gina!” Sam yelled, running out of the room before turning to look back at Ainsley. She just laughed and flashed him a grin. 

The staff freaked out when they saw what happened. 

“What happened to your tie?!” Gina exclaimed. 

“Ainsley cut it off.” 

“What? Why would she cut your tie off?” Madison asked as Donna and Gina quickly helped him put on a new one. 

“I dunno. Something about adrenaline.” 

While Madison and Gina argued about how the tie wasn’t tested on camera. Donna caught back up with Josh, who murmured, “Three guesses where she learned that little chestnut from. Or should I say, from whom.” 

Donna looked at him blankly. Then, it hit her, and they said at the same time, “Abbey.” 

... 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the moderator announced, “welcome to the first presidential debate of the 2018 election! I’m Lester Holt of NBC News, your moderator for this evening. Let’s give a warm welcome to our candidates, President Ray Sullivan and Congressman Samuel Seaborn!” 

The crowd applauded loud and clear as the two men entered the stage from two different sides, met in the middle, and shook hands. 

As they were about to part, Sam leaned in and said, “May the best man win.” 

President Sullivan replied, “I intend to.” 

Sam chose to ignore the arrogant remark and went to his place. 

“Gentlemen, here are the rules for tonight’s debate.” Lester read. “Tonight’s debate will be divided into six sections of fifteen minutes each. A question will be posed to the candidate. The candidate will then have two minutes to respond. The opposing candidate will then be allowed a two-minute rebuttal, followed by ten minutes of discussion. From the results of a coin toss, the first question will go to President Sullivan. Mr. President, Americans routinely rank economic problems as the most important problem facing the country. Name the single biggest thing you would do to improve the economy and create jobs.” 

President Sullivan looked straight into the camera and said, “Well, Lester, let me start off by saying what an honor it is to be here tonight. In regards to the economy, our biggest problem is unemployment. Over 5 million people are unemployed at any given time in our country. In this year alone, one million people will see a decrease in their salary, or the loss of their job altogether. My plan for unemployment will involve getting people off the streets and into federal employment. Only when all of our hardworking citizens over the age of 25 have jobs can we begin to tackle the larger issues of inflation and improving the economy as a whole.” 

“Congressman Seaborn, your response?” 

“The first thing I would like to say is that your plan has good merit.” Sam began, before letting the other shoe drop. “It has good merit for an economy that has all of its other cogs intact. The economy is like a clock. It only works when all the cogs-all the little parts-play in perfect harmony with one another. If you plan on simply giving away federal jobs, then you have to consider what kind of economic situation you are placing your constituents in. An entry-level federal employee will make 18 grand a year, or $1560 a month. That’s no minimum wage, but it’s also before taxes, before unexpected expenses.” Thinking of the White House assistants,he continued. “Most of these White House employees don’t get insurance, or benefits. They live the glorious, underpaid life of a federal servant. I should know, I was one. I was friends with several of them. So, before we start giving away federal jobs, how do you propose we fix the inflation that tips the pay scale in the bureaucrats' favor? If I am elected President, I will answer these questions and more.” 

Applause thundered through the auditorium. Ainsley sat in the front row with Connor and Ava, grinning. True, cutting off his tie had been a bit much, but it had given him the adrenaline push he needed to rocket out of the gate the way he just did. 

President Sullivan stood up at the podium and talked earnestly about inflation and how to solve it. He would decrease money supply, he said, by increasing the debts paid to and by the federal government. 

Sam spoke about his plan to fight inflation by increasing interest rates and reducing spending. They argued back and forth about the effect rising interest rates would have on the ability to increase the minimum wage. The President argued that the minimum wage needed to be stabilized before they could worry about interest rates. Sam argued back that the minimum wage needed to be increased, not kept the same. 

They continued the same pattern during the other segments, but Sam always managed to stay one step ahead of President Sullivan. It was clear to the audience that Sam Seaborn had both a way with words, and a realistic, but achievable plan to solve the country’s most pressing issues. After discussion about gun violence in schools (Sam discussed how gun violence had affected his extended family personally, and the Lymans held their kids a little bit closer), the national debt, immigration, race relations, and Sam’s inexperience with foreign policy, the two candidates were each invited to make a closing statement. 

President Sullivan went first: “I already have Americans’ trust, first and foremost. What I need, and what I want from my constituents, is the ability to fully believe in the candidate in front of you. In the past four years, I have fully ended involvement in Kazakhstan, provided clear guidelines on immigration, and improved our economy. I believe that I can continue to do great things for this country if you re-elect me.” 

Sam waited for the applause to subside. “I will be the first to admit that I do not have the full hands-on experience of my opponent. However, what I lack in policy experience, I more than make up for in an earnest hungering to serve the people of this country. I have been honored to serve in many ways, whether through my years as an attorney under the New York and California Bar Association, Deputy Communications Director in the Bartlet Administration, Deputy Chief of Staff in the Santos Administration, and last but certainly not least, my two terms in the United States House of Representatives, representing the great state of Maryland. I have learned at the feet of Josiah Bartlet and Matthew Santos, two of the greatest Presidents the world has known in recent history. And I want to continue their legacy. If you elect me your President, my decisions may not always be popular, but they will be sound with good judgment and with the people’s best interests at heart. Thank you.” 

If the resounding applause in the auditorium was any indication, Sam Seaborn had won the debate and clinched a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s the debate! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought!


	11. Hurricane Rafael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This next chapter is another slice of life on the campaign trail. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 11: Hurricane Rafael (October 2018)

The Seaborn/Wyatt For America campaign got a lot of positive momentum from the successful debate performances of both Sam and Andy. The polls revealed a 15-point increase following the debate, just as Jed had predicted, securing Sam a solid lead. Just as Santos’ campaign staff had when they tied with Vinick, everyone felt the lead was cause for celebration. But then Ainsley reminded them that the election was still a month away. There was still a lot to be done. The race became about keeping the momentum going as they headed into the final month before the general election. After all, Sullivan could sweep ahead in the polls at any time. 

Ainsley quickly got campaign stops scheduled in all of the major swing states, including Colorado, Iowa, and Michigan. 

“If you elect me President, we will continue to see job growth not just in the metropolitan cities, but in the small towns, in the farming communities, in the factory towns.” Sam read as part of his stump speech at the General Motors headquarters in Detroit. “Together, as a nation, we will better the economy, better the environment, and better the government. Thank you, Detroit, good night, and God bless the United States of America!” 

Applause broke out through the crowd as Sam bounded down the steps off the stage that the venue had set up for the speech. 

“You just keep nailing that speech, Sam, and we’ll have the votes of all of the Midwest.” Ainsley said as Sam came within earshot. 

Sam grinned. “Really?” 

“Really.” Ainsley replied. 

Madison caught up to the couple as they were walking back to the car. “Congressman, the response of that speech was overwhelmingly positive.” 

“It would’ve been better if you had stuck to the script.” Scott grumbled. Sam’s going off-book during the environmental section had not gone unnoticed. 

“I thought it was fine.” Donna interjected, attempting to defend Sam before Sam and Scott could get into a full-fledged argument. Given that Sam was a former speechwriter, she had a feeling that this argument was only the beginning of Sam’s ability to get control over his own words. 

“Thank you, Donna.” Sam replied. They had reached the car by this point, and the campaign staff piled in for the ride back to the airport. 

“Okay, listen up!” Ainsley called. “Next weekend, we’re in Florida. We’ll hit Alachua, Orange, and Hillsborough counties.” 

“What about Miami?” Henry asked. 

“We’re gonna save that for our big push in the week before the general election. I know you’re all thinking about sneaking away for some beach time, but we’re there to work. Maybe Sunday after the speech in Tampa.” 

“Great.” Henry acknowledged, sharing a forlorn glance with Gina. “Where else are we hitting?” 

“Orlando, Temple Terrace in Hillsborough County, then back down to Gainesville.” 

“What about the weather?” Nick wanted to know. 

“What about it?” 

“According to the National Weather Service, there’s a storm system forming in the Atlantic.” 

“Can we not worry about that until we have to?” Ainsley replied. “So there’s a storm system. Doesn’t mean there’s gonna be anything near where we’re headed.” 

... 

Ainsley was right. The storm, eventually classified as a category 3 hurricane named Rafael, did not hit Florida and Georgia, as predicted. It made an about-face, then took off for the Carolinas. Ainsley watched in utter dismay as her off-shore hometown of Greensboro got rare hurricane damage. Though the large amounts flooding was restricted to the shoreline and surrounding towns, the winds had been high enough that even the most inland towns (Greensboro included) had sustained some serious damage from high winds. Roofs had lost shingles. Power lines had been downed. Some houses had even been destroyed by cave-ins or fallen trees. 

Ainsley spent most of Thursday, when in between campaign appointments, touching base with her relatives still in the state. Her parents were both long gone, but her three brothers and two sisters still lived within the state limits, or in her brother Tommy’s case, just nearby in the small town of Woodruff, South Carolina, where he had gotten involved in local politics. 

One by one, she was able to check them off her list. Her sisters, Alexandria and Bella, were both safe in the neighboring towns of Greenville and Goldsboro. Some house damage, but nothing that couldn’t be repaired. Tommy’s family had been spared most of the damage, a power outage being the biggest evidence of a hurricane. However, her brothers Tanner and Tucker had not been so lucky. Nearest to the eye of the storm, Tanner’s home had been demolished by falling trees. Thankfully, his family had heeded the urgent words of the governor and evacuated the city. Tucker, his wife Presley, and daughter Delaney had a similar story, except that the storm had blown away and destroyed many of their outdoor items, such as Presley’s prize-winning garden. However, all of Ainsley’s family could say that they were lucky to be alive. 

After making the calls, Ainsley sat in her office, watching the coverage in muted disbelief. To make matters worse (or ludicrous, if one viewed it as a politician), President Sullivan had rendered a serious error in judgement when planning for the hurricane. He deployed the Florida and Georgia National Guard units, realizing all too late that the storm was actually heading for the Carolinas. But by the time he reacted and sent aid to the ravaged community of Greensboro, many felt it was too little, too late. 

Sam approached her office. “How are the in-laws?” 

“Everyone’s safe, that’s the important thing. Tanner and Lacey’s house was destroyed, but they got out in time.” 

“Listen, Nick and I have been talking about how best to respond to this. The trouble is, I don’t know how to go about it without it looking like I’m servicing my campaign.” 

“You wanna go down to Greensboro, don’t you?” Ainsley said. It wasn’t a question. 

“I think it would do some good to the people down there to show them that we care.” 

“And President Sullivan doesn’t?” 

“Ainsley, we’ve all seen how President Sullivan chose to handle this. It’s San Andreo all over again.” 

“This is nothing like San Andreo.” Ainsley pointed out. 

“What’s nothing like San Andreo?” Donna asked as she walked in for the staff meeting. 

“How Sullivan handled Hurricane Rafael.” Sam answered. 

“You’re right. It’s nothing like San Andreo.” Pausing for a beat, Donna continued. “This is actually worse.” 

“Has Sullivan gone down there himself yet?” Ainsley wondered. 

“No, he hasn’t.” Nick replied, entering the room. “Have you asked her yet?”

“Yes. But I haven’t gotten an answer.” 

“We’re supposed to go to Florida this weekend.” Ainsley said, deep in thought. “What if…” 

She picked up the schedule for that weekend. “What if we shuffle some things around and go up to Greensboro after Tampa on Sunday? That way we keep our commitments, and it won’t look like we’re just running up there to one-up Sullivan. It’s a seamless transition.” 

Everyone was quiet. Then Sam said, “That could work.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Madison chimed in. “You could view the damages, visit the shelters to talk to survivors…the only question is, do we do this with or without press?” 

“We can bring the press for the public stuff,” Sam replied, “but when we talk to survivors, I don’t want any press. It’ll look like we’re trying to get a line.” 

“Fair enough.” Ainsley spoke up. “Then that’s the new plan for the weekend.” 

... 

Bright and early Saturday morning, the campaign (minus Donna, who had already elected to stay in DC for the weekend, leaving the stump speech in Scott’s hands) flew down to Florida and landed in Gainesville. It was gonna be a day of bus-hopping from city to city, but it was worth it for the events that would come on Sunday. Ainsley had called ahead and rearranged the schedule so they appeared at the University of Florida on Saturday morning instead of Sunday evening, allowing for them to keep their just-scheduled flight out of Greensboro Monday morning.

Saturday’s schedule was a whirlwind of events. Sam spoke at a morning rally on the University of Florida campus, a lunch event for senior voters in Temple Terrace, and a previously planned tour of Everglades National Park, before speaking to a crowd of thousands in Orlando, at the Orlando Magic Arena. Ainsley, feeling guilty about going through Orlando (home of Disney World) without the kids, made a deal with Sam that, if they got through the campaign all right, they would bring the kids down to Disney World for a vacation after the election was over. 

The next morning, after a well-earned rest at a hotel in Orlando, it was back on the bus to Tampa, where Sam spoke to a group of young college students at the University of Tampa, imploring them to vote. “Decisions are made by those who show up.” he told them, intoning the words of President Bartlet, and they believed him. 

All too soon, it was time to head to Greensboro. Ainsley was anxious during the flight, not knowing what she would find when they arrived in her hometown. When they arrived, Sam headed straight for the shelters. He would spend about two hours talking to residents' sans press, before taking a tour of the most ravaged areas with the mayor of Greensboro. 

When they arrived at the shelters, Sam immediately began greeting constituents. Hearing their stories was almost too much for Ainsley to bear. There were stories of people whose houses were destroyed, who had injured family members from impaled objects, not to mention the loss of clean drinking water after the storm. 

Ainsley, meanwhile, had gotten the address of the hotel where Tanner and his family were staying. They could not yet move back into their house, not until major renovations were made. After staying at the shelters for an hour with Sam, and leaving the visit in the capable hands of Nick, she headed to the hotel and got the room number she wanted. 

The door was answered by Lacey, Tanner’s wife, who had been a bridesmaid at Sam and Ainsley’s wedding twelve years earlier. 

“Hey, Ainsley.” she said. 

“Lacey.” Ainsley greeted her sister-in-law with a hug. “Is Tanner here?” 

“Yeah, the firm gave him a couple more days off. Come on in.” Lacey closed the door behind Ainsley and beckoned her further into the hotel room where she and Tanner were staying with their sons, 16 year old Holt and 11 year old Lawson. 

“Ainsley!” Tanner greeted, standing up from the couch in the front room of the hotel suite. “I thought you might be coming by!” 

“Hey, big brother.” Ainsley said to him, also hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you guys are safe.” she said into his chest. 

“Me, too.” Tanner sighed. “Especially the boys. Holt had a basketball game the night they told us to evacuate. He hated us for making him miss the game, but...we’re so glad we did.” 

“That’s for sure.” Ainsley agreed. 

“Boys!” Lacey called over to where Holt and Lawson were playing video games. “Come say hi to Aunt Ainsley.” 

“Hey, Aunt Ainsley.” both boys said before turning their attention back to their game. Lacey rolled her eyes at her sons’ rudeness. 

“Sorry about that.” Lacey apologized. 

“Please, don’t worry about it.” Ainsley replied. “Why don’t we sit down?” 

The three adults sat on the couch, and soon began to discuss Ainsley’s life in DC and how Connor and Ava were doing. Ainsley asked Tanner how things had been going at work before the hurricane, and soon they were wrapped up in conversation. 

All too soon, it was time for Ainsley to get back to the campaign. 

“If you’re gonna swing through North Carolina again,” Tanner told his sister, “let us know. We’d be happy to have you once we can get back in the house again.” 

“That would be great. Maybe we can do a family reunion one of these days.” 

“I’d think we’d all like that.” Tanner replied. “I think our siblings will likely kill me when they find out you were here and they didn’t know.” 

“Then you can tell them the truth: that it was a last-minute thing.” 

“All right, well, see you the next time you’re in these parts.” 

“Or you and Lacey and the boys can come up to DC.” Ainsley pointed out. 

“That might be a good idea.” Tanner nodded before hugging her. “See you round, Ainsley.” 

“Yeah. Great seeing you.” Ainsley replied. As she turned to leave, Tanner called after her. 

“Ainsley?” 

She turned around. “Yeah?” 

“I might never be a Democrat. But your husband-I might have come around on him. He’s a good guy, coming down here like this.” 

Ainsley grinned. “Thanks, Tanner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s chapter 11! Next up, Sam and Ainsley celebrate their anniversary while remembering the day they said, “I do.” Please let me know what you thought!


	12. Anniversary Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s chapter 12! This chapter takes a bit of a break from the campaign trail, as Sam and Ainsley celebrate their anniversary. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 12: Anniversary Waltz (October 20, 2018) 

Two weeks had passed since the campaign’s unscheduled stop in North Carolina. Partly due to President Sullivan’s indifference to the impact of the hurricane, Sam had gained a large boost in the polls. It was now two weeks and counting until Election Day, and every campaign moment counted. 

When Sam and Ainsley discovered that their eleventh wedding anniversary fell during a scheduled campaign stop in Ohio (a return to the state for the campaign), they decided they would just celebrate on the road. The only problem being, of course, was that Madison would have to figure out how to keep the press off their trail, while also allowing them their First Amendment rights. 

Finally, the day before the trip (and two days before their anniversary), Sam agreed to slip their anniversary plans into the campaign schedule, hoping that the press would take the hint to give them their privacy. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Madison announced to the campaign press corps, a group of about 20 hungry reporters. “This morning, I just want to run through the President’s schedule for the Ohio trip. I know you’re all anxious to hear. We’ll be in and out of the great Buckeye state. Tomorrow, October 19, Congressman Seaborn will fly into Dayton and make his stump speech. The day after that, he’ll be doing campaign events in Youngstown and Akron, winding up in Cleveland. In the evening, the Congressman will be taking some personal time and celebrating his eleventh anniversary with his wife. We here at the campaign all wish him well and respect his wishes for privacy on this special night, and I trust that the press will do the same. Questions?” 

Three people raised their hands. 

“Yeah, Dylan?” 

“What are the Congressman and Mrs. Seaborn’s plans for their anniversary? Off the record.” 

“Dinner at a local restaurant in Cleveland, followed by an evening performance at the Cleveland Playhouse.” 

... 

Sam had successfully managed to keep most of his anniversary plans with Ainsley under wraps. He wanted to fully surprise her with what might be their last anniversary they could celebrate under condition of anonymity. While, as anonymous as you could be when one was running for President. 

That morning, October 20, Ainsley woke up in a hotel room in Youngstown to the familiar sweet smell of flowers. She opened her eyes to find a gorgeous bouquet of red tulips and other assorted flowers on the bedside table. There was also a card on the table, and Ainsley picked it up, reading: 

_ You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you. I’m downstairs eating breakfast if you’d like to join me. Happy Anniversary.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Sam  _

A grin broke out on Ainsley’s face as she jumped out of bed. After a quick shower, she hurried down to the lobby, where Sam had gotten her favorite breakfast-sweet rolls and fruit. 

Sam looked up as she approached. “You saw my note?” he inquired, grinning. 

“You are a romantic.” Ainsley told him, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “And I love you for it.” She sat down at the table and dug into her breakfast. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise to kick off my anniversary.” She said, savoring her meal. 

“Then you’re gonna love what I have picked out for tonight.” Sam told her. 

“Any hints?” At Sam’s silence, she groaned. “Come on, Sam! Just a little hint?” 

“Okay.” Sam acquiesced. “I’m taking you for a night on the town. Dinner and a show.” 

“That sounds perfect!” Ainsley sighed. She couldn’t wait to see how their evening would unfold. 

Just then, the campaign staff came down. After everyone (including Donna) wished them a happy anniversary, Ainsley got down to business. 

“Okay, guys. You all know why we’re here. We have to convince Ohio to swing the pendulum our way this year. Nick, Henry, you’re in charge of polling during and after the speeches in Youngstown, Akron, and Cleveland. Donna, you’re in charge of making sure the stump speech speaks to our audience, and Scott, you’ll polish to support that effort. Madison, you keep on top of the press, make sure they’re kept abreast of the polling results. At…” She looked at Sam, realizing she had no clue when their dinner plans were. 

“6:00.” he mouthed. 

“At 6:00, Sam and I are going out for the evening to celebrate our anniversary. While we’re out, I don’t want any campaign-related calls unless it’s an emergency. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Ainsley.” they all chorused. Donna nodded her agreement, giving them a small smile. 

Eight hours and two campaign stops later, Ainsley was in her hotel room in Cleveland. Besides being a little tired of living out of a suitcase, she was slightly anxious about her anniversary dinner. This could be their last anniversary dinner out of the public eye, or without the public hearing about their every move, and she wanted it to be perfect. 

After stressing for an hour about what to wear, she placed a phone call. 

“Donna Lyman.”

“Donna, it’s me. I need your help.” 

“Ainsley, is everything OK?” 

Ainsley sighed. “Is it stupid and shallow to admit that I have no idea what to wear?” 

To her great surprise, on the other end, Donna laughed heartily. “Don’t worry. I’ve obsessed over more trivial things than that. I’ll be up in two minutes, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks.” As Ainsley hung up, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

True to her word, less than two minutes later, Donna appeared at the door to Ainsley’s hotel room. “What options do you have?” 

“Well, Sam told me to pack nice clothes, so I have that going for me. I brought this red dress, and a green blouse with slacks.” 

“Definitely the red dress is the way to go. The other outfit is more professional.” 

“You’re absolutely right. Thanks!” 

“No problem, really.” Donna paused. “So, you have no idea where he’s taking you tonight?” 

“Not one single clue.” Ainsley said, slipping into the bathroom to put on the dress. “What do you think?” she asked, stepping out.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous! Sam’s gonna love it.” Donna complimented. 

“I hope so. I just-I want this night to be perfect. It could be our last night like this out of the spotlight.” 

“Ainsley, even if you are elected, you’ll find the time. You just have to find the balance. Josh and I did.” 

“That was different. Josh wasn’t the President. But I guess I see what you’re saying.” Ainsley replied, starting to feel a little bit better. Their lives might never be completely private again, but they would find time for one another. 

... 

Sam met Ainsley in the lobby. 

“Wow.” he said almost immediately. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” Ainsley smiled. “As beautiful as I looked on our wedding day?” 

“Mm, nothing could hold a candle to that.” 

They headed out to an elegant Chinese restaurant in downtown Cleveland. Once they sat down, Sam pulled out an envelope and a package. 

“Happy Anniversary.” he said, handing them to Ainsley. 

“Sam, you really didn’t have to buy me anything.” 

“I wanted to.” 

She opened the envelope first, and two theater tickets fell out. Ainsley squealed with delight as she realized what show they were for.

“ _ H.M.S Pinafore _ ?! At the Cleveland Playhouse tonight?” 

“I thought it could be something we’d both enjoy.” 

“Sam, I love you. This is perfect!” She kissed him over the table, then turned her attention to the package.

She unwrapped a beautiful steel locket. “Gorgeous.” she breathed. 

“Open it.” Sam urged her. 

She opened the locket to find photos of both kids smiling up at her. Tears sprang to her eyes. “Sam…” 

“Now you’ll always have them near you.” Sam explained. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” After a moment, Ainsley pulled out a small box and handed it to Sam. 

Sam opened the box to find a steel pocket watch engraved with the words, “True love will stand the test of time.” 

He grinned, kissing her. “This is great.” 

“Can you believe it’s been eleven years?” 

“Not really.” Sam replied. Letting his mind wander, he found himself remembering his wedding day-the best day of his life. 

_ October 20, 2007, Greensboro, NC:  _

_ Organ music blared through Saint Andrew’s Episcopal Church as Sam and Josh approached the side entrance. Sam took a peek; it seemed that most of Greensboro had turned out for the wedding. But there were plenty of familiar faces, too. Both the sitting and most recent President and First Ladies were attending, as were most of the Santos Senior Staff. He also spotted CJ, Danny, and Will in a pew together. He was glad to see that everyone he loved had turned out.  _

_ Just then, the organ stopped playing the “Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet” and blared forth imperatively. It was time to start.  _

_ As “Winter (Largo)” by Vivaldi played, Josh and Sam followed the officiant to the altar. The one thing that Ainsley had agreed on with her mother was a compromise: the bridesmaids would walk most of the way themselves, and then be escorted by a groomsman to their place. As soon as they were in place, Alexandria’s husband Atticus escorted Emily Seaborn down the aisle, to where Norman and his second wife Annette were already seated. Sam held his breath, but Emily sat down beside Norman without incident, more or less ignoring Annette.  _

_ Bella’s husband James was next, having the honor of escorting Celia down the aisle. Celia, dressed in a blue chiffon dress, walked regally down the aisle and sat in her seat. James and Atticus went immediately to the front row.  _

_ The music changed to “Ave Maria” as the bridal party prepared to walk down the aisle. Sam looked at Josh, who had a look of awe on his face. Sam didn’t know all the history behind the song with Josh, but he knew enough. He knew that Josh felt it was a touching gesture on some level.  _

_ First down the aisle was Bella, dressed in the chosen bridesmaid’s dress of a strapless pumpkin-orange dress. Charlie met her at the end of the aisle and escorted her the rest of the way. Toby followed the same procedure with Lacey, Tanner’s wife. Next up was Tucker’s wife Presley, and she was escorted by Ainsley’s brother Tommy. She was followed by Tommy’s wife Summer and her brother-in-law Tanner.  _

_ Next down the aisle was Donna, and there was such pride and light on Josh’s face that Sam had to grin. They really were in love with each other, and that kind of love lasted through the ages. He could only hope that he would have that same kind of luck in love with Ainsley.  _

_ He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed Alexandria making her way down the aisle, followed in short order by the ring bearers, Easton and Forrest, and the flower girls, Emmy (short for Emmeline) and Sage.  _

_ Then, the music changed a final time, and Sam snapped back to attention. The doors opened wide as Purcell’s “Trumpet Voluntary” blared through the church. The whole congregation stood as Ainsley appeared at the end of the aisle, on her father’s arm.  _

_ Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Her wedding dress was a long tulle dress with a ball gown-like skirt. A cathedral-length veil cascaded down her back into a long train, and she was wearing a silver necklace.  _

_ Josh grinned at Sam. Now he understood how he felt when he had seen Donna in her wedding dress four months earlier.  _

_ In no time at all, Ainsley and her father were at the front of the church, and the pastor announced, “Who gives this woman to be married?”  _

_ “Her mother and I do.” Tom replied, with no small amount of emotion in his voice. He kissed Ainsley’s cheek, gave her hand to Sam’s and went to sit by his wife, who was already crying.  _

_ “Dearly beloved, we have come here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred and everlasting bond, not to be taken lightly. Today, in front of this congregation, you two will promise to love, honor, and care for each other for the rest of your days. The book of Corinthians tells us that ‘love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. It always protects, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.’  _ _ The union of husband and wife-the union you enter today- is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. If anybody knows any reason why this couple should not now be joined in lawful wedlock, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.”  _

_ When the question was met by silence, the pastor continued. “Samuel Norman, Ainsley Katherine, will you join hands, please?”  _

_ Sam and Ainsley did so.  _

_ “Samuel Norman, wilt thou have this woman, Ainsley Katherine, to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her? Comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?" _

_ “I will.” Sam responded confidently.  _

_ “Ainsley Katherine, wilt thou have this man, Samuel Norman, to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God’s ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him? Comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?”  _

_ “I will.” Ainsley replied in a barely audible voice.  _

_ “May I have the rings, please?” Josh and Alexandria, having procured them from the ring bearers, gave them to the pastor.  _

_ “Ainsley, place this ring on Sam’s finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”  _

_ “With this ring, I thee wed.”  _

_ “And with it, I bestow…”  _

_ “And with it, I bestow…”  _

_ “All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.”  _

_ “All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.” Ainsley finished, slipping the ring onto Sam’s finger.  _

_ “Sam, place this ring on Ainsley’s finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”  _

_ “With this ring, I thee wed.” Sam repeated in a voice overcome with emotion.  _

_ “And with it, I bestow…”  _

_ “And with it, I bestow…”  _

_ “All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands,”  _

_ “All the treasures of my mind, hearts, and hands.” Sam finished strongly.  _

_ There were other prayers said, then the pastor finally announced:  _

_ “By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. They whom God have joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your bride.”  _

_ Sam leaned in for a passionate kiss, and the whole church went into polite applause, with a little bit more cheering from their friends. The church filled with the classical organ music of Mendelssohn’s “Wedding March” as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.  _

... 

All in all, the dinner was a wild success. Sam and Ainsley spent their time reminiscing and chatting, being husband and wife. The show was great, too: Ainsley was enthralled by it, and so was Sam. 

As they went back to the hotel, they talked about the election, and how close it was, though Sam was leading. The election was like a runaway train, he said. They all needed to be prepared for the reality that, unless something drastic happened, Sam was going to be the next President of the United States. 

And then something drastic happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stay tuned for more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here’s the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

Chapter 13: Best of Both Worlds (Two Weeks Out) 

The day after Sam and Ainsley’s anniversary was a slow news day for the campaigns. The Seaborn For America campaign had just arrived back in DC headquarters after a successful second trip to Ohio. Sam’s speech had been greeted with wide acclaim, and there was every indication that the “swing state” of Ohio would swing in their favor this year. They still needed to figure out, however, how to get the other “swing states” to do the same. 

“Okay, we’ve got Ohio, and we’ve got Michigan.” Ainsley narrated to the main campaign team. “We need to get at least four more swing states to vote our way to bring us home.” 

“Do you want to pull some money out of Illinois?” Nick asked. 

“And why would I want to do that?” Ainsley replied. 

“Put the money in Iowa. And in Pennsylvania.” 

“We’ve got Iowa.” Henry interjected. 

“Iowa?” Donna repeated in disbelief. “How’d we get-” She cut herself off as the answer hit her. “The caucus.” she and Henry said at the same time. 

“What about Virginia? Put the money there.” Nick argued. 

“Works for me.” Ainsley told him. “Okay, lean on advertising, lean on the local affiliates. Today’s focus will be on advertising and getting those swing states on board. Donna, Scott, let’s get that new ad out there.” 

“Thank you, Ainsley.” everyone chorused as they left the office. 

Ainsley sat down in her office, looking over the latest polling information. She quietly grinned to herself. 

There was a rap on the door, and Ainsley looked up to find Sam leaning against the doorway. 

“Hey. I thought you were taking the morning off.” 

“I couldn’t really concentrate at home. I gotta tell you, there’s something to be said for all-day preschool instead of half-day preschool.” 

“Ava driving you up a wall?” 

“Pretty much. I left her with Madison.” Ainsley laughed at the idea of their four-year old talking off the ear of Madison, a thirty-year-old urban professional with no plans for kids anytime soon. 

“So, what were you grinning about when I walked in?” 

“Just this new polling. We’re ahead in Ohio, Virginia, Michigan.” 

“All swing states?” She nodded. 

“Well, let’s hope for the best.” Sam announced. 

“Hope for the best?” Ainsley replied, perplexed. 

“Well, yeah. Unless you want to tempt the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing?” 

“Toby has way too much influence on you.” Ainsley deadpanned. 

As they enjoyed a light moment as husband and wife, however, it was interrupted by Donna rushing in. “Guys?!” 

“Yeah, Donna, what’s up?” Sam asked. 

“You better come see what’s on TV right now.” she told them quietly. 

They rushed out to the main bullpen, where they, along with the campaign staff, were met by a startling headline: 

**Seaborn’s wife made negative comments about Bartlet White House, sources say.**

“What? What are they talking about?” Ainsley asked, flabbergasted. 

“Shh. Let me hear.” Nick said abruptly. 

“Papers leaked today by the Sullivan for President campaign show that Ainsley Seaborn, the wife of Presidential candidate Sam Seaborn, made disparaging remarks about the Democratic Bartlet White House before being hired as Associate White House Counsel.” A moderator for CNN read. “These columns were published just weeks before Chief of Staff Leo McGarry hired the then-32 year old to work for White House Counsel Lionel Tribbey.” 

“What columns?” Henry wanted to know. 

“Oh, my God.” Sam said, the realization hitting him. “The op-eds. The op-eds you wrote that got you on  _ Capitol Beat.”  _

But before Ainsley could respond, the moderator decided to read off a particularly blistering quote: “Ainsley Seaborn, then Ainsley Hayes, wrote, ‘If Democrats spent more time putting their money where their mouth is, then we could have cut taxes already and put a blockade on health care.’” 

“A blockade?!” Nick repeated in disbelief. “Ainsley?” he said dangerously. 

“Yeah, Nick?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us about these columns before we got into this election?” 

“Because I didn’t think it mattered. It was so long ago.” 

“But it does matter!” Scott exploded. Ainsley felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes.  _ No.  _ she thought.  _ I have to stay professional.  _ But Sam noticed anyway. 

“ENOUGH!” Sam yelled. The room fell silent. “Now, I will be the first to admit that maybe we should’ve seen this coming-” 

“You think?” Madison replied. 

“But I draw the line at you making my wife cry. Yes, she wrote those columns, but it was a long time ago. Ainsley may be a lifelong Republican, but she has my full support and vice versa.” 

“Yeah, but America won’t. That’s the ball game.” Henry groused, gesturing to the talking heads that were calling for Sam to lose the election on behalf of the “conflict of interest” he had just found himself in. 

“What ‘conflict of interest’?” Sam wondered. 

“Sam…” Donna said gently. She had been quiet since the three of them had walked into the room. “You had to know the public was going to have issues with this. There’s never been a First Lady that has been registered in the opposite party as her husband.” 

“Yeah, but…” Ainsley thought hard. “Isn’t there a way that I can show my support for my husband who happens to be a Democrat while still holding onto my Republican identity?” 

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Nick said, “Well...that might work. The biggest thing is saying you meant what you said at the time, before you fully got to know the Democratic Party.” 

“Okay, I could say that.” Ainsley said. “I have an idea.” 

Sam nodded for her to continue. Encouraged by her husband’s presence, she spoke up. “What if I gave an address on TV tonight?” 

“That’s political suicide!” Gina sputtered. 

“Actually, I think it’s a political savior.” Donna said. 

“It’s a ‘Hail Mary’!” 

“Maybe so, but what other choice do we have?” 

“Donna’s right.” Sam interjected. “We are two weeks out from this election. This is Jeff Maxwell’s last gasp.” 

“Maxwell’s smart.” Ainsley muttered. “He probably held back this little treasure trove of information until he knew it would most hurt us. Discredit us just enough to pull people over to his side.” 

“Well, just remember, Ainsley, two people can play that game.” Donna replied. “He tries to discredit us, and we get out ahead of him.” 

Ainsley sighed. “Okay. Let’s get to work. Madison, I want you to see if you can buy out ten minutes of  _ Monday Night Football.  _ Scott, I want you with me working on my address. Everyone else, focus on those affiliates. We are gonna get those swing states if it kills us.” 

... 

Ainsley made the decision, with Scott’s help, to write most of the speech herself. Scott thought it should come from her heart and her words, not his. 

The night of the broadcast, they decided they would broadcast live from Sam’s campaign headquarters in DC, with an American flag background. Everyone, including the press corps, were rushing around helping Ainsley get ready. 

She looked around, nervously anticipating her speech. Of all the things that the Sullivan for President campaign could’ve pulled out of their arsenal of secret weapons, this was what she had feared the most-for people to say that she was disloyal to the Democratic Party, or worse, disloyal to her husband. But, tonight, she would stand up for herself and say, “Why can’t I do both?” 

Suddenly, she was interrupted in her thoughts by someone calling her name. 

“Ainsley?” 

Ainsley looked over to see Donna, looking concerned. 

“Are you okay?” Donna asked

“Yes, fine.” Ainsley said with as much courage as she could muster. 

“You looked like you were a million miles away.” Donna commented. 

“Well, maybe I was.” Ainsley replied. “Are they ready for me?” 

Donna checked her watch. “Five more minutes.” 

“You think I can do this? I mean, I know the campaign depends on it, but I just...I don’t know if what I say is going to do any good.” 

“Ainsley, you’re gonna do great. And if what you say truly reflects how you feel and what you think, that’s all that matters. You can’t go wrong with what’s in your heart.” 

Ainsley smiled softly. “Thanks, Donna. If I haven’t said this enough, you’re a great friend, to both me and to Sam.” 

Donna responded with a hug. Sam, not wanting to disturb the moment, approached quietly. 

“Donna, would you give us a few minutes alone, please?” Sam asked politely. 

“Of course, Sam. I’ll just go check the teleprompter.” With a squeeze on Ainsley’s arm, their never-identified but developed secret signal for “good luck”, she was gone. 

With that, Sam and Ainsley were left alone, just off the backdrop. 

“I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens out there, and no matter what happens with the election, I love you. I love who you are, I love how passionate you are, and I love how you stand up for yourself no matter what. It doesn’t matter what the rest of America thinks of you, because I know who I married, and who I fell in love with. And the woman I fell in love with will stand by me without sacrificing who she is. I guess

, in short, I am so proud of you, and I know you can do this.” 

Ainsley had begun to cry during Sam’s little speech. Now, she whispered through her tears, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Sam replied, before pulling her in for the most passionate kiss they had had in a long time. It was so deep and love-filled that it was interrupted only by someone clearing their throat. 

“Ahem.  _ Ahem.”  _

Sam and Ainsley quickly broke their kiss to find a slightly amused and annoyed Nick standing next to them. 

“Ainsley, they’re ready to start. Are you ready?” 

Ainsley quickly wiped the tears from her face. “Do I look okay?” She prayed her makeup had survived her crying. 

“You look great, honey.” Sam assured her. 

“Okay.” Ainsley kissed Sam one last time, then followed Nick, where he led her to her planned seat. 

“Break a leg.” Nick told her, patting her on the shoulder as he went to stand by the camera. 

She sat behind a desk in a local DC television station, going over the speech in her head one more time, though it would be on a teleprompter. She was so laser-focused that she barely noticed the stage manager until he said: 

“And we’re live in five, four, three, two…” 

The red light went on. 

“Good evening, my fellow Americans. Most of you know me as Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn, wife of Congressman and Presidential candidate Sam Seaborn. A few days ago, some remarks that I made prior to my marriage were made public. They were made public with the assumptions that I was disloyal to the Democratic Party, disloyal to the people I worked for and with, probably both. I would like to take the time this evening to dispel some of those rumors, but also share where I stand. 

Eighteen years ago, I wrote several op-ed pieces condemning the Bartlet Administration, just a few short months before I was hired to work for them. When I began working for them, I expected them to be as cold and indifferent to my presence as I might’ve been had the situation been reversed. But I was pleasantly surprised when they welcomed me into the White House, and after a time, became my lifelong friends.

I may not agree with some of the Democratic Party’s policies, but the people I have met over the last eighteen years have been extraordinarily dedicated, their intent is good, and they are committed to the cause. They are true patriots. And that is what I take away each and every day working in a Democratic White House. 

I am not going to sit here and denounce my Republican beliefs, because I believe that I can have the best of both worlds. I believe that the way I choose to vote has nothing to do with my husband’s abilities as a candidate, and possibly as a President. So, I implore you, when you go to the polls next Tuesday, to vote for whom you believe would make the best leader. Vote for the person that you would be proud to see in the White House, who shares your ideals and beliefs. Don’t not vote for my husband just because his beliefs are different from mine, because he is so much more than that. And he has so much to offer this country. Thank you and good night.” 

“And we’re out!” The stage manager announced. As soon as Ainsley left the makeshift set, Sam swept her up in a hug. 

“Good job.” He said into her ear. 

“Thanks.” Ainsley whispered back. 

…

As the reports came out over the next couple of days, all reports seemed to indicate that Ainsley’s speech had improved the polls only slightly, but since Sam was still in the lead, it didn’t matter much. They still ran around the country with the kids in tow the week before Election Day, going to all the states they knew they needed traction in. 

But would it be enough to get Sam elected? No one knew for sure. 

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next up, the chapter you’ve all been waiting for-Election Day! Please let me know what you thought!**


	14. Election Day (November 6, 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s what you’ve all been waiting for-Election Day! This is a longer chapter, because there’s so much to cover. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 14: Election Day (November 6, 2018) 

Sam laid in bed in the early morning, listening to the raindrops fall onto the roof. Today was the big day-Election Day. As he rolled over, unable to sleep, he noted the time on the digital clock next to their bed: 3:29. Knowing there was no way he was going to get any sleep, he quietly slipped out of bed, softly lifting Ainsley’s hand from where it was resting on his chest. She stirred a little, but went back to sleep. 

He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, stopping in the doorway of Connor’s room. Connor’s bedroom had been painted a baby blue since the day they learned they were expecting a boy. Various sports posters covered his walls, and his bed had soccer balls for bed posts. Sam walked into the room quietly, and gently brushed his hand over Connor’s soft blonde hair. 

Next was Ava’s room. Sam looked inside at the bright butterfly night light illuminating his daughter’s princess-themed bedroom. Stepping inside, he took one look at his daughter and quietly chuckled: Ava had kicked off all the covers in her sleep and was sleeping soundly in her Cinderella nightgown. After pulling the covers back on, he crouched down by Ava’s bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. This could well be her last full night of innocence. Connor’s, too. In 24 hours, Sam might be the next President-Elect of the United States-or he might not. He tried not to focus too hard on the what-ifs, but the suspense was killing him inside. 

He was distracted by her daughter mumbling sleepily, “Daddy?” 

“Shh...go back to sleep, princess.” Sam whispered. The soothing sound of Sam’s voice was enough to comfort Ava back to sleep. He pressed a quiet kiss to Ava’s wavy brunette locks, then walked slowly out. 

He poured himself a glass of water down in the kitchen, willing himself to calm his nerves. He knew that with Ainsley’s speech the previous week after the Republican vs. Democrat debacle, the polls had shown an improvement. Sam’s team had carried their candidate as far as they could. The rest was up to the voters-and out of their hands. 

As Sam came to terms with that, he thought about his children, and his wife. Gradually, a kind of peacefulness overcame him. He knew that whatever happened in the next 24 hours was what was meant to happen, but as long as he had his family, he would be all right. 

... 

Sam and Ainsley were up at 6:30 am, following the schedule they had set from the early days of the campaign. Sam offered to get the kids up for school while Ainsley made breakfast. They had both decided there was no point in them staying home when schools were open. 

“Connor!” Sam called, flipping the young boy’s light-switch on and off in that irritating way that kids love. “You gotta get up for school. Come on.” 

“Da-ad!” The eight-year-old grumbled, climbing out of bed. “Why do we have to go to school on Election Day?” 

“Because your school said so. Now, come on. Up and at ‘em.” Sam didn’t add that it might be the last normal morning they would have for a while.

Sam steeled himself for a battle of wills with his four-year-old daughter, only to be pleasantly surprised when she was already wide awake. 

“I’m ready for school, Daddy! Does my outfit look pretty?” 

“Ye-” The word died on his lips as he registered what his daughter was wearing: a pink, sparkly dress with a ball gown-like skirt that Ainsley had bought her to wear for the Election Night festivities. He chuckled, then knelt down at his daughter’s level. “Ava, what are you wearing?” 

“My new dress.” Ava replied, as if it were perfectly obvious. 

“The one Mommy bought you to wear for tonight?” She again nodded. 

“And is it tonight yet?” She started to nod again, then guiltily shook her head. 

“No, Daddy.” 

“Okay. So, why don’t we find you something to wear that’s a little more... _ appropriate _ for school, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” She said begrudgingly. 

Sam smiled, then helped Ava out of her party dress and into a unicorn shirt and white shorts. They walked downstairs, where Connor was already eating the breakfast of pancakes that Ainsley had prepared for the kids. 

“Mommy! How do I look!” 

Ainsley gulped down her orange juice, realizing her daughter was expecting an answer. “Very cute.” she smiled. “Ready for school?” 

“Yeah!” As Ava’s little feet pattered to the table, Sam approached Ainsley. “She wanted to wear her party dress to school, so I believe you owe me a thank you.” 

Ainsley laughed, a high-pitched, breathless laugh that made Sam’s heart flutter every time he heard it. “Well, thank you for saving me a headache later when the school called asking me what she was wearing!” She sobered. “So, are you ready for today?” 

“As ready as I’m ever going to be.” Sam admitted. “It’s all out of our hands now.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

... 

The day went by in a blur. Ainsley spent a lot of it at the campaign offices, or in the “war room” they had set up at the Capital Hilton Hotel in downtown DC. Sam spent most of it at home, reading polling material and doing what he hadn’t been able to since the day he announced he was running for office-relax. 

The only time Sam and Ainsley were together, in fact, was when they voted at a local high school. It was a big deal for the Presidential candidate to vote, and all the press turned out. They smiled, waved, answered a few questions, and were on their way. 

At around 5:00, as the kids were finishing up a quick dinner, and Ainsley was rushing everything to get over to the hotel, Sam’s cell phone rang. Exit polls showed that Sam was doing quite well, but it was anyone’s guess who the states would actually go for.

He answered when he saw it was Josh. “Hey, Josh.” 

“Hey. How are you holding up?” 

“Actually enjoying what could be my last day of freedom.” 

“Hah! Better not let Toby hear you say that.” 

“Yeah, otherwise, I’ll have to go outside, turn around three times, spit, and curse.” 

Josh laughed heartily, then sobered. “How are you really doing?” 

“Just trying to comprehend the feeling that my life’s about to change.” 

“I hear you. Just remember, whatever happens tonight, you gave it your best shot.” 

“Thanks, man.” Sam replied. “I needed that little reminder.” 

“You’re welcome. What time do you need us to be at the hotel?” 

“Um, Donna’s already there, as you know, but maybe you and the kids could come up at 8 when the polls start to close?” 

“Sounds good. We’ll be there.” 

“‘Bye, Josh.” 

“Bye.” 

... 

From the moment Sam, Ainsley, and the kids arrived at the suite, they were busy. The Lyman kids came in after about an hour, and the kids all got bored of the politics talk and went to play in one of the other rooms in the expansive suite. There was a whiteboard, where the states could be colored red or blue depending on who carried the state. Nick was in charge of that tally, while Ainsley was in charge of calculations of electoral votes. 

It was nearing 8:00, and the polls were beginning to close. 

“We are ready to project our first state.” the CNN announcer declared. “The first state of the union, Delaware, and its three electoral votes will go to Congressman Sam Seaborn!” 

There were cheers and roars of delight as Nick went to color in the state. 

ABC broke in with, “We can project that the state of Indiana, with 11 electoral votes, will go to President Ray Sullivan!” 

“Boo!” Everyone shouted at the screen. But when Sam managed to pick up the next three states (Kentucky, Vermont, and Pennsylvania), bringing the total electoral votes to 34, everyone began to feel good about themselves. Almost too good.    
  


Just as the election staff was about to pop open an expensive bottle of champagne, there was a voice that boomed from the doorway. 

“Put it down!” 

They all looked up to see Toby, who had shown up with Andy, and Madison slowly set down the bottle. 

“Toby, not this again.” Bonnie sighed. 

“We’re just getting ready!” Gina said defensively. “We’re ahead.” 

Toby nodded, then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Could I please have everyone’s attention?” 

The room quieted. Bonnie muttered, “Oh, here we go, he’s gonna give the speech.” 

“The Electoral College mandates that a candidate is not elected until they have received a majority of the electoral votes for a total of what?” 

“270.” Gina replied meekly. 

“270 electoral votes is what we see on these screens before a drop of wine is swallowed! Because there’s a little thing called what, Bonnie?” 

Bonnie sighed. She hated being singled out. “Tempting fate.” 

“Tempting fate is what it’s called. In the last three months of this general election campaign, Ainsley and I have aged a collective 50 years.” 

“Gee, thanks, Toby.” Ainsley muttered sarcastically from where she, Josh, and Donna were listening from the doorway. 

Toby ignored her. “This is our day of jubilee and we will not have it screwed up by what, Madison?” 

“By tempting fate.” Madison said. 

“That is all. No champagne yet.” 

Everyone started talking again, and Bonnie went over to Donna with her drink. “He gave us the same ‘tempting fate’ speech when Mendoza was confirmed.” 

“Well, he’s not entirely wrong.” Donna replied. “In fact…” she trailed off as she saw Scott. “Would you excuse me for one moment?” 

Bonnie nodded, and Donna walked over to Scott. “Scott!” she called. 

“Yeah, Donna, what’s up?” The deputy communications director asked. 

“You did write a concession, didn’t you?” 

“Oh, geez, I knew there was something I forgot!” 

Donna’s eyes bugged out. “Scott!” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Relax, Donna. Of course I wrote a concession. You think I want to jinx us?” He paused for a beat. “Your voice got very high-pitched there, you know that?” 

Donna laughed, rolling her eyes, and walked away. 

“What did I say?” Scott asked no one in particular. 

Turning her attention back to the TVs, Nick, and the board, she asked “What’d I miss?”

“Um…” Nick gestured to the board. “Still at 34. From what I hear, they’re about to call West Virginia.” 

“Well, that’ll be Sullivan’s win. If you can’t win your own state, there’s something you’re not doing right.” 

Nick laughed, then said, “Ainsley and I have it worked out that Sullivan will probably take most of the Deep South, but as long as we take most of the East Coast and the Midwest, we can match him.” 

“What about Texas and California?” 

“That’s the $20,000 question. We can afford to lose one of them, but not both of them.” 

“Okay.” Donna replied, turning to the TV in just enough time to hear NBC call the state of West Virginia for President Sullivan. 

... 

The night went on. Sullivan, as predicted, took South Carolina, Alabama, and Mississippi, as well as Oklahoma and Tennessee, but the Seaborn For America campaign was also bringing in the votes, winning Illinois, Connecticut, DC, Maryland (which was a given), Massachusetts, New Jersey, and Rhode Island. 

Ainsley calculated the votes after the Rhode Island win. “That brings us to 103.” 

She was interrupted by an announcer saying, “This just in. We can now project that the state of New Hampshire, with its four electoral votes, will go to Congressman Seaborn.” 

Everyone cheered, as Ainsley said over the din, “Make that 107.” 

9:30 came, then 10:00. The Lyman and Seaborn kids were packed off to bed, and the adults drew closer to the TV. Sullivan continued his perusal of the Deep South and the Bible Belt, picking up Louisiana, Nebraska, Arkansas, and Kansas. Sam had picked up Virginia and New York, a huge victory of 42 total electoral votes. 

Meanwhile, there were some hard losses, too. The team watched as Sullivan picked up major states Texas and Florida. 

“Come on, we needed those numbers!” Nick cried. 

“Calm down, we haven’t lost yet.” Madison said. “We got Ohio, didn’t we?” 

“I’m just saying, a lot of help that Florida trip gave us.”    
  


“Florida’s a red state.” Ainsley interjected. “It would’ve taken a lot to get them to vote for us.” 

Nick and Madison stopped arguing as results continued to pour in. Nick and Henry, in particular, were kept very busy, tallying up new states almost as fast as the announcers were talking. Colorado. Hawaii. Oregon. Washington. Then, in the biggest shock of the night, came…

“North Carolina?” Ainsley shrieked. “I can’t believe it. I can’t even remember the last time they went for a Democrat.” 

“I guess your speech went over better than you ever imagined.” Sam said, kissing her temple. Henry, with a grin, added 15 votes to the total count. 

It seemed that President Sullivan and Sam were neck and neck with each other. Where Sullivan picked up five states, Sam also picked up five. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

By midnight, there were only two states left to call: Wisconsin and California. 

“Okay, listen up!” Ainsley called. “Sullivan’s got 218 votes, and Sam’s got 255.” 

Everyone whistled and applauded. 

“Wisconsin and California are going to be critical. We lose Wisconsin and win California, fine. But we can’t lose them both.” Just then, a breaking news alert flashed across CNN. 

“CNN projects that the state of Wisconsin and its ten electoral votes will go to Congressman Sam Seaborn!” 

“Yes!” Ainsley shrieked. The team followed suit; this was a big victory. 

“All right!” Nick called from over by the board. “Looks like this election’s gonna ride on California.” 

“How so?” Donna asked. 

“If we win in California, Seaborn for America is the winner by 50 votes. But if Sullivan wins in California, he also passes the 270 mark by three.” 

Sam leaned forward. “So this is it.” he said quietly. 

“This is it.” Nick affirmed. “One last state that will make or break the election.” 

Sam nodded, then stood up. “I’m..just gonna get some air.” 

He stepped out onto the balcony, thoughts swimming in his head. A year of work, all riding on 55 electoral votes. Just then, Sam felt a presence next to him. He looked over to find Ainsley next to him. 

“You know, two weeks ago, you gave me a pep talk, and now it’s my turn to give you one.” 

“Ainsley-” 

“No, listen to me. No matter what happens in the next ten minutes, one thing won’t change: how much I love you, and how much the kids love you. And, honey, if you lose, you can walk out of here with your head held high, because everyone in the world is going to know that it wasn’t for a lack of trying.” 

Sam nodded, trying to regain his composure. “Yeah.” His face softened. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” They kissed softly, before being interrupted by a knock on the sliding door. Donna poked her head out. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” she said. “But they’re about to call California.” 

... 

Downstairs in the ballroom, 350 of Sam’s supporters, former Bartlet and Santos staffers included, were all listening to the music of Journey, as they waited for the results. Suddenly, the band abruptly stopped, and the sound on the large TV in front of the stage was turned up. 

“This just in! On this seventh day of November, 2018, at 12:15 am, we project that the state of California will go to…” 

Everyone leaned in closer. Upstairs, the war room had gone dead silent. 

“Congressman Seaborn! Sam Seaborn will be the next President of the United States!” 

No one on either floor heard the next words. The ballroom erupted into cheers. 

In the suite, everyone had gone  _ wild.  _ Sam and Josh both swept their respective wives off their feet, while everyone else hugged everyone and anyone within reach. The sound was deafening. 

As soon as Ainsley let go, they heard the unmistakable sound of a champagne cork popping open, as Madison stood on the table and opened the bottle that Toby had previously forbidden them to open. Sam could barely react before Josh tackled him in a bear hug. Josh held his hand up clasped in Sam’s. 

“Sam Seaborn, leader of the free world, baby!” he yelled. 

Everyone roared in delight as they all made their way downstairs to the ballroom, where Sam would give his victory speech. The kids, who had woken up with all the noise, joined in. Luckily, both Seaborn kids were still dressed. 

The ballroom went crazy when the four Seaborns entered the stage, followed by Andy and the twins. The staff found spots near the front. Ainsley leaned into the mike. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she shouted. “The next President and Vice-President of the United States-my husband, Sam Seaborn, and Andrea Wyatt!” 

The crowd cheered in approval at the new President-Elect and who would now make history as the first female Vice-President of the United States. 

As the crowd calmed down, Sam stepped up to the podium. Donna and Scott had worked hard on his victory speech. 

He spoke for twenty minutes, thanking his supporters for bringing him this far, and acknowledging that history had been made by Andy. Then, he had some personal thanks to make:

“I’d like to thank my staff. Nick, Donna, Henry, Scott, Madison, Gina, Bonnie-you guys have been invaluable this last year, and I couldn’t be more excited to have you by my side. And I'd like to thank my family-blood-related and otherwise. Connor and Ava, you kids are my world and I’m so proud to be your dad. Ainsley, my beautiful wife-I don’t know what to say. You brought this campaign to heights I never imagined it would, and I love you so much.” 

Ainsley grinned beside him, tears glistening in her eyes. 

“I am honored and proud to stand before at the next President-Elect of the United States, and I say only one last thing: God bless you, and God bless America!” 

With that, Journey started playing Sam’s victory song, “I’m Still Standing” by Elton John. The crowd roared as Sam and Andy stood with their families, their hands clasped, waving to the audience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sam’s the President-Elect! Just a couple more chapters left to wrap up this story. Please let me know what you thought!


	15. The Transition: Staffing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second-to-last chapter! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 15: The Transition-Staffing 

It was the week after Election Day, and Sam and his staff were just getting moved into the transition offices. As far as they knew, everyone on the campaign staff was staying put until Sam set his staff for the incoming administration. 

They walked into the expansive office at the OEOB, momentarily transfixed by the wonder of what they had achieved so far. There were four offices, the largest one belonging to the President-Elect. The first day, Sam and Ainsley sat down to begin long-range planning for staffing. 

“Who do you want on Senior Staff?” Ainsley asked as she sat in the seating area of Sam’s office. She had a legal pad on her lap, and on it she had a drawn a chart with different key positions: CHIEF OF STAFF, DEPUTY CHIEF OF STAFF, COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR, DEPUTY COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR, PRESS SECRETARY. There was also a column for the First Lady’s staff, when they got around to it. 

“I want Madison to be Press Secretary.” Sam said immediately. “She did good as the spokesperson, and I think she can carry that through to the White House.” 

“Okay, good. That’s who I thought, too.” 

“I want Scott to be Communications Director.” 

“Scott? What about Donna?” 

Sam hid a small smile. “What would you think if I gave her a bit of a promotion?” 

Ainsley looked blank. Then it hit her. “Chief of Staff?” 

“Ainsley, you and I both know that you can’t be my Chief of Staff. The First Lady has her own office, and her own agenda. You can’t do both. We’d never see each other.” 

She sighed. “I know, I know, you’re right.” Pausing, she continued, “You know, I asked Donna a couple months ago when we were in Manchester if she would consider taking Chief of Staff.” 

Sam sat up even straighter. “And what’d she say?” 

“She said she’d think about it.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get her in here. Bonnie!” Sam called to his longtime assistant, soon to be Executive Secretary. “Set up an appointment with Donna for sometime tomorrow morning.” 

“You got it.” Bonnie replied. 

…

Elsewhere, Henry and Nick were in a discussion about their roles in the new Seaborn Administration. 

“I hear you’re putting your name into consideration for White House Counsel.” Henry asked the former political director. “I’m surprised the President-Elect didn’t offer you Deputy COS.” 

“He did.” Nick admitted. “But I told him that I love doing what I trained for-being a lawyer. It was either Legislative Affairs or White House Counsel, so I thought I would consider both.” 

“Legislative Affairs? Like Amy Gardner?” 

“Yeah, but the President-Elect told me that I actually have a pretty decent chance of getting White House Counsel. What about you?” 

“Well, I assume I’m being considered for Deputy Chief of Staff, but...can I tell you something?” 

Nick nodded for him to continue. 

“I don’t want it.” 

“You don’t want it?” Nick repeated in disbelief. 

“I found a new passion on the campaign trail. Speechwriting. I helped Ainsley a lot with her speech at the convention, and then I sat in and gave Scott and Donna a lot of help with the victory speech. There’s something about hearing your words being read that’s so…” 

“Exhilarating?” 

“Yeah, it’s like a rush. That’s what I want to do. I want to work in Communications.” 

Nick nodded. “Then if that’s what you want to do, then you should go to the President-Elect and tell them that’s what you want to do. You should follow your dreams.” 

A small smile crossed Henry’s face. He thought that the idea of him being on the Communications staff was just a pipe dream, but maybe it could be a reality. “Yeah.” 

... 

Donna walked into the Transition office, ready to go to work-well, as soon as Sam met with her. She looked around, feeling herself transported back 12 years to the bare beginnings of the Santos Administration. Bonnie had called her up and told her that “the President-Elect would like to see you at his office this morning.” She assumed it was something to do with staffing: for the past month since Election Day, in addition to her own duties as former Communications Director of the campaign, she had been an unofficial sounding board for both Sam and Ainsley as they were building the kind of administration they wanted to have. 

Bonnie gave her a smile as she approached the large office. “Hi, Donna! Go right in, he’s expecting you.” She approached the door and knocked. 

“Come in!” 

Donna opened the door. “Mr. President-Elect.” 

Sam stood up. “Donna, hey.” He came around the desk and gave her a quick hug. He then settled back behind his desk, and Donna sat in the chair opposite him. “Can I have Bonnie get you anything? Tea, coffee?” 

“No, thanks.” Donna replied. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

Sam straightened up a little. Donna was quick to cut to the chase. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about staffing.” Sam said. “I want to hire Scott as Communications Director.” 

“Good!” Donna said. “I mean, why not me?” 

“Well,” Sam continued. “I’ve been thinking about giving you a bit of a promotion.” 

Donna nodded for him to continue. “What?” 

“Chief of Staff.” he said simply. 

Donna was stunned. If she had been standing up, she would’ve fallen over. “You want me to be your Chief of Staff?” 

Sam nodded. 

“But I don’t have any experience.” 

“You ran Helen Santos’ office for eight years. That’s enough experience for me.” 

Donna swallowed. “Sam, I’m flattered that you asked, it’s just that we’re comfortable with our lives now. The kids are finally getting used to having me home all the time. This is going to be a huge transition for them.” 

“So, you ease into the job. Inauguration Day’s not for a couple more months.”

Donna opened her mouth to talk, but Sam cut in. “Hear me out. I want someone I trust, not some kid I hired off the street to work on the campaign. And Ainsley ran my campaign, so I can’t exactly give her the job. I’d ask Josh, in fact I did ask him, but he’s done the Chief of Staff job for so long that he didn’t want to go through it again. I think he’s happy right where he is.” 

“That’s for sure.”, Donna agreed. Although her husband had loved working for Santos, she could already tell he was much happier and relaxed at the DNC. 

“CJ’s out in Santa Monica, Will’s out in Oregon, Toby-well, you know why I can’t ask Toby. Look, do me a favor. Don’t give me an answer right away. Go home, talk it over with Josh and the kids. I just wanted to formally offer you the job, and ask you to seriously consider it.” He paused. “Donna, do you remember what President Bartlet said a Chief of Staff should be?” 

“Someone who’d be willing to jump off a cliff for you.” Donna said, remembering what he’d said after Leo’s heart attack. Sam nodded, having had the same wisdom imparted on him just two months earlier by Ainsley and by President Bartlet. 

“Well,” Sam said. “I’m about to plunge off a cliff here. And if you’ll do it, I want you to take the plunge with me.” 

Donna nodded. “I’ll think about it and have an answer for you in the next couple of days.” 

… 

“So, how’d your meeting with Sam go?” Josh asked that night. The family had just finished dinner, the kids had gone into their rooms to do their homework, and Josh was just starting to load the dishwasher. 

“He offered me the Chief of Staff job.” Donna blurted out. 

Josh paused mid-scrub. He dropped the plastic plate in the sink and spun around. “What? Oh my God, baby, that’s incredible!” He crossed the kitchen and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I never said I was gonna take it.” Donna said quietly. 

“Why not? You’d have to be crazy to turn him down.”

“Josh, I don’t know if I can do it. Disrupt the kids’ lives, go back to a demanding job, and I don’t feel like I have enough experience.” 

Josh cupped her chin so she could look at him. “Donna, this is huge. Sam wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t think you were 100% capable.” 

“You really think I can do this?” Donna asked him. “And I want your opinion not as my husband, but as a former Chief of Staff. Do you honestly think I have what it takes to do this?” 

Josh moved back on his heels so he could look his wife squarely in the eyes. “Yes. Professionally, I say you have more than earned this, and I think you absolutely have what it takes.” He kissed her on the forehead. 

Later that evening, after calling CJ in California (who gave a very similar answer to Josh), she picked up the phone and called Sam’s cell phone. 

He picked up on the first ring. “President-Elect Seaborn.” 

“Sam? It’s Donna.” 

“Donna, hi.” He sounded surprised. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you for a couple of days.” 

“Well, I’ve talked it over with Josh, and I think I have an answer to your question.” 

“Yeah?” 

“How soon after Inauguration Day do we hit the ground running?” 

Although Donna couldn’t see it, on the other end of the phone, Sam grinned. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yeah, it is. I’ll be honored to serve at the pleasure of the President.” 

The next day, 2 hours after Donna formally began her job at the Transition office, Sam held a press conference in which he announced that he was formally appointing Donnatella Lyman, former Chief of Staff to Helen Santos, to be Chief of Staff to the President of the United States. 

... 

Later that afternoon, after the press conference with Donna, there was a knock on Sam’s door. 

“Come in.” he called distractedly. 

Henry poked his head in. “Mr. President-Elect?” 

Sam looked up. “Hey, Henry. What can I do for you?” 

“Um…” Henry was unsure of how to broach the subject. “Do you know who the Communications Director is going to be, since Donna’s going to be COS?” 

“Scott, as a matter of fact. Why?” 

Henry hesitated, and then he decided to be brave. “I want to work in Communications.” 

Sam looked surprised. “Really?” 

Then, he thought about it for a second. Henry had done a fabulous job helping Ainsley write her speech at the Convention. And when he asked a final polish on his election speech, Scott had told him later that Henry had done most of it. Yes, he thought. Henry would do just fine in Communications. 

“Well, I was going to offer you Deputy Chief of Staff, since that’s what you used to do for my office, but something tells me you don’t want it.” 

“Forgive me for speaking candidly, Mr. President-Elect, but...I’ve found my passion. If I’m going to be working at the White House, I want it to be something I enjoy.” 

“Well…” Sam trailed off. Henry waited with bated breath. 

Sam finally sighed. “If that’s what you want to do, then talk to Scott. I’m sure he can find a place for you on his staff.” 

Henry’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Mr. President-Elect, thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise!” 

As soon as Henry was gone, Sam thought, Well, I guess I still have to hire a deputy, huh? 

The talk with Scott went over infinitely better than Henry planned. It turned out that Scott was in the market for a deputy, and hired Henry on the spot as soon as he heard how interested Henry would be in the job. He was well familiar with Henry’s work samples, so that settled it. Henry was now the Deputy Communications Director. 

Choosing a Chief of Staff for Ainsley was easy, once she had time to consider her options. Over the past year, she had had a lot of opportunity to spend with Gina, her husband’s image consultant. Over the past few weeks of the Transition, Gina had offered, on her own time, to help Ainsley get acclimated to the transition between campaign manager and First Lady. She could think of no one better to take this crazy journey with. When offered the job, Gina had been shocked, but had quickly accepted the job. 

The final position was filled when Donna found someone for the elusive position of Deputy Chief of Staff. She had been eating lunch with Sam and the rest of her staff when it hit her. 

“I’ve got it.” she said suddenly. 

Sam’s head snapped up. “What?” 

“Deputy Chief of Staff. I think I’ve got the perfect woman for the job.” 

“Oh? Do tell.” Ainsley said. 

“I have to ask her first.” She pulled her laptop out and began looking at flights. 

Sam looked over her shoulder. “Atlanta? Who the heck is in Atlanta?” 

... 

“Donna,” said Lou Thornton, former Communications Director for President Santos. “Not that it’s not really good to see you, but what brings you to Atlanta?” 

Donna took a sip of her drink. After landing in Atlanta, she had looked up the address for CNN headquarters, showing up in Lou’s office pretty much the same way Josh had shown up in Sam’s office twelve years earlier. They caught up briefly before Lou suggested they meet up for drinks after she finished her work. Now, they were at a local sports bar that Lou frequently inhabited. “You, actually.” 

Lou snorted. “Me?” 

“Yes. You know that Sam picked me to be Chief of Staff?” 

“Yeah, I did hear something about that.” All of a sudden, realization began to dawn on her face. “You didn’t come all the way down here to…” 

Donna nodded slowly. “Deputy Chief of Staff. If you’ll take it.” 

“Donna, I don’t know. I mean, I have a job, I have a life. Well, not that much of a life.” 

“Really? No boyfriend?” 

“You know me. I’m married to my job.” 

Donna laughed. “Come on, Lou. I know you miss it. Besides...I hear CNN’s undergoing a bit of a corporate restructuring.” 

“You’ve certainly done your homework.” Lou remarked. Today had been her last day at CNN after a management shakeup. “How did you know?” 

“I read it in the paper, and took a chance that you would be available.” 

Lou sighed. The truth was, the corporate world really wasn’t for her, and she knew it. She needed to be out there, serving the country, getting her hands dirty. 

After a silence, Lou spoke up again. “Look, Donna. You’re right. I-I do miss it. And I do need a job.” 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Donna asked. 

Finally, Lou broke down. “When would I have to be back in DC?” 

Donna grinned. “You won’t regret this.” She raised her glass. “To...new beginnings.” 

“To new beginnings.” Lou echoed, clinking her glass with hers. 

And with that, the final piece of the Seaborn Administration staffing puzzle went firmly into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised by Donna’s pick of Lou Thornton for DCOS? So was I, when I first wrote it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the final chapter, which covers the Inauguration. Please let me know what you thought!


	16. What’s Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And now, without further ado, here’s the final chapter! I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 16: What’s Next? (January 2019) 

It was one week before Inauguration Day. Excitement was beginning to build for the upcoming festivities, but Donna, as the new head of the Transition staff, managed to get them all back on track. 

“All right, does everyone have their staff sorted out?” Donna asked at the head of the table. Everyone nodded. 

“Scott, Communications is all staffed out?” 

“Yeah, I just need to find a social media director.” Scott replied, holding up a pile of resumes that he intended to go through. 

“See that you handle that over the next couple of days. Lou?” 

“All covered, Donna. I’m bringing my assistant from Atlanta, she was looking for a change.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, she’s just out of grad school, and she started working for me when she was in school. She said she’ll work for me for a couple of years, until something more permanent comes up.” 

Donna nodded. “Sounds good. Okay, everyone, if you could turn your attention to the packet in front of you, I’d like to go over the schedule for the Inauguration. As you all know, this year January 20 falls on a Sunday. When this happens, the President is usually sworn in privately at noon on that day, then publicly the next day.” 

Madison raised her hand. “And the inaugural address, the parade, the balls…” 

“That’ll all happen on the 21st.” Donna explained. “I’d like to use that Sunday, when we are able to move into the White House, to settle in, have some preliminary meetings. And then on Monday, we’ll fully start governing. Any questions?” 

Henry raised his hand. “So, we move into our offices on Sunday, and then start working on Monday? Will we be expected to be there for the ceremonial stuff?” 

“I expect you will.” Donna replied. “There will be seven balls this year, and I know you all want to go to all of them. As far as the parade, you don’t need to stick around for that. We’ll all be at work on Monday afternoon. Is that pretty clear?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, then. The President-Elect and I have a meeting at the White House, but everybody else can get back to what they were doing. Scott, let me know about the social media job.” 

An hour later, Sam and Donna walked into the White House, a little awestruck by the fact that one week from that date, they would be moving in themselves. 

“Feels a little surreal to be back here.” Donna said. 

“Tell me about it.” Sam agreed. 

“What do you know about the new Chairman of the Joint Chiefs?” 

“I know he’s Navy, an Admiral in rank, and he actually used to work here.” 

“Really?” 

“Well, he was transferred to Italy.” 

Donna was getting a funny feeling about this. “What’s the guy’s name?” 

“Um...Reese. Admiral Jack Reese.” 

Her mouth dropped open. “I don’t believe this.” 

Sam raised his eyebrow. “So you do know him?” 

“Know him? I dated him for two months.” 

“Mr. President-Elect?” A military officer approached him. “Admiral Reese will see you now.” 

Donna and Sam followed the officer down to the Roosevelt Room, where Jack Reese, now 16 years older but still with all his boyish charm, was waiting. 

“Mr. President-Elect.” He stuck out his hand. 

Sam shook it warmly. “Congratulations on your new appointment.” 

“Thank you very much, sir.” 

Sam indicated Donna. “Actually, I think you may already know my Chief of Staff.” 

Jack did a double take. “Donna? Donna Moss?” 

“Hi, Jack.” Donna said nervously. 

“Oh, wow. Um...how long’s it been? 15 years?” 

“Sixteen.” 

There was an awkward pause, then Jack asked, “So...last I heard, you and Josh Lyman got married.” 

Donna nodded. “For eleven years now.” 

“Wow.” Jack smiled. “Congratulations, you have any kids?” 

“Four kids. Ten year old twin girls, an eight-year-old boy, and a four-year-old boy.”

“That’s great.” Jack indicated the table. “Shall we?” 

The three sat down, and Jack began to speak: “Mr. President-Elect, this is a security briefing regarding the current situation of our troops in the Middle East, specifically the hundred or so soldiers we’ve kept on the Palestine border…” 

... 

Meanwhile, Ainsley was also in meetings that day at the White House. Only her meetings revolved around her children. 

Her first meeting of the day involved Ainsley and the kids being introduced to the kids’ Secret Service detail. Sam had already met them the day before. 

“Two agents will accompany the children at all times. Mark and Christine will be the lead agents during the day while they’re at school.” Ron Butterfield said. The longtime head of the Secret Service, he would now be going into his fourth administration in the White House. 

“Do we have to have someone walk us into school?” Connor asked. “I’m eight years old, I’m not a baby.” 

“Yes, you do.” Ainsley admonished. 

“This isn’t about taking away your civil rights, Connor.” Ron explained. “This is about keeping you safe.” He hesitated, not wanting to go into too much detail. “There are some people in this world who, because you have a famous father, want to use you to send a message to your father. Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“No.” Connor admitted, shaking his head. 

“Now, Ava, this goes for you too. If anyone ever tries to speak to you or threaten you, you tell Mark or Christine right away, do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Ava and Connor said. Ainsley smiled and pushed her daughter’s hair out of her face. 

“Now,” Ron continued. “We haven’t yet discussed Secret Service code names. Members of the same family will have code names beginning with the same letter. The President-Elect has chosen to re-claim his codename from the Bartlet Administration-”Princeton”. Mrs. Seaborn, your codename will be Pinafore.” 

Ainsley’s eyes widened. 

“You think we forgot your and Sam’s obsession with Gilbert and Sullivan?” Ron asked. 

“No.” Ainsley replied, laughing a little. 

“Then you’ll like Connor’s: Penzance.” 

“Oh! I see what you did there.” 

“Yes. And finally, Ava’s codename will be Patty-Cake.” 

“Patty-Cake?” 

“It seems the agents have played that game with your daughter on more than one occasion.” 

Ainsley laughed. “All right.” She sobered. “Is there anything else I need to know?” 

Ron turned to the kids. “Maybe you kids could wait outside?” 

“Go on, guys. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

As soon as Connor and Ava were out of earshot, Ron leaned forward. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how critical it is that you keep your detail with you at all times.” 

She nodded. “Of course.” 

“Your staff knows to weed through all the mail and report any threats to the Secret Service?” 

“Yes.” 

“In the event of an attack on American soil, you, the President-Elect, and the children will be evacuated from the White House to a secure location.” Ron paused and seemed to look even more serious than he had been before. “We hope that will never happen, of course. But there’s always the possibility.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you have any questions for me?” 

Ainsley shook her head. “No, you’ve made everything pretty much crystal clear.” 

Later that night, Sam found Ainsley sitting in the living room of their home, staring out the window. Specifically, staring at the agents that now guarded their house. 

He sat down, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Just...thinking about what Ron told us today.” 

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” 

“Not much point in having second thoughts now, Sam. We’re moving into the White House in a little over a week.” Ainsley sighed. “I guess it just hit me today what this job really means for us, for our kids. Our lives are never going to be normal again. Even after you leave office, we’re still going to be a former First Family.” 

Sam smiled at Ainsley sympathetically, then pulled her to him so her head could rest on his shoulder. He looked at her and pressed a kiss to her blonde hair that was so much like their son’s. 

“You’re right.” He agreed. “Our lives are never going to be the same. But they’re going to be good. Whatever we do, I’m gonna make sure that this job doesn’t take over my marriage and my family. Because this-what we’re doing right now, being a husband and father-is the most important job in the world to me.” He took Ainsley’s hand. “Look, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. But it’s going to be possible. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it together, just like we always have.” 

Ainsley smiled with tears in her eyes. “Just like we always will.” 

Sam looked at her. “Do you know how much I love you?” 

She smirked. “I have an idea.” 

They sat there in silence, both reflecting on how their lives were about to change. 

... 

Sunday morning, January 20, dawned bright and early for the incoming President, Vice-President, and their respective staffs. Both would be sworn in that day in a private ceremony at the Capitol, then sworn in again the next day for the benefit of the public. All the other inaugural festivities would happen the next day as well. 

Most of the former Bartlet staff were waiting to attend the public inauguration. Only the President-Elect and Vice-President-Elect’s current staffs, along with a hundred or so well-wishers and a precious few members of the press would attend. Madison had coordinated all the details, and as Donna walked around the viewing area, she could see that serious effort had been made to create as festive of an atmosphere as possible. 

“Wow, Madison, this looks great!” Donna told the new Press Secretary as she walked over. 

“Thanks, Donna.” Madison smiled. She was also nervous, since she would be having her first briefing as Press Secretary in only a few hours. 

Donna smiled back warmly. “Today’s your first press briefing, right? How do you think that’s gonna go?” 

“Well, to be honest, I’m a little nervous.” 

“Why?” 

“This is the White House Press Corps we’re talking about here. They eat press secretaries for lunch. What did CJ Cregg do to keep them all in line?” 

Donna looked at her. Memories of CJ in particular, but also of Josh and Toby’s failed briefings, washed over her. She came back to reality. “Just give it to them straight, and don’t be afraid to lie to them every once in a while. If your gut tells you they shouldn’t have something, odds are they shouldn’t hear it yet. CJ would tell you to play off your instincts. Don’t ever let a reporter get the best of you. You’re going to be the most public face of this Administration, but don’t let that scare you. Got it?” 

“Got it. Thanks, Donna.” Madison replied gratefully. She really did feel a lot more confident. They were interrupted by a voice coming over the microphone: “If everyone can begin to make their way up front, we’ll begin the swearing-in.” 

Madison grinned at Donna. “Showtime.” 

Donna could only smile back. “Yeah.” 

  
Most of the festivities would take place the next day, so there was only a simple poetry reading to commemorate that day. Then, Andy stepped up to Justice Roberto Mendoza, who would administer the Vice-Presidential Oath of Office. Chief Justice Lang would administer the Presidential Oath of Office. 

Sixteen-year-old Huck took the old worn Bible proudly in his hands. Molly went to her mom’s other side. And Toby and her staff stood just off to the side, watching proudly. 

“Congresswoman Wyatt, are you ready to take the Oath of Office?” Mendoza intoned. 

“I am, sir.” She responded. 

She placed her left hand on the Bible, her right hand in the air, and began. 

“I, Andrea Colleen Wyatt, do solemnly swear..” Mendoza began. 

“I, Andrea Colleen Wyatt, do solemnly swear…” Andy repeated. 

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States..” 

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States..” 

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic;” 

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic;” 

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same,” 

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same,” 

“That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion,” 

“That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion,” 

“And that I will well and faithfully discharge…” 

“And that I will well and faithfully discharge…” 

“the duties of the office on which I am about to enter.” 

“The duties of the office on which I am about to enter.” 

“So help me God.” 

“So help me God.” Andy finished. 

“Congratulations, Madam Vice President.” said Justice Mendoza. Applause and cheers rose up from the group. Andy had a huge smile on her face as she kissed her children, and waved to the crowd. All of them recognized that history had just been made. 

By the time Andy finished her oath, it was 11:57 am. Sam and his family approached the front. Donna tried to hang back, but Sam pulled her forward. 

“You and Josh got me this far.” he said, nodding to Josh at the front of the crowd. “It’s only fair that you should be up here with me.” 

Donna smiled. “Okay.” she finally agreed. 

When they got to the front, they all had to position themselves. Donna stood behind Connor and Ava, while Sam stood in front of Chief Justice Lang, and Ainsley stood in between, holding the Bible. 

Chief Justice Lang smiled. “Mr. President-Elect, are you ready to take the Oath?” 

Sam swallowed, then said, “Yes, Your Honor.” 

Hands trembling, but brimming with confidence, he placed his left hand on the Bible and his right hand in the air. 

“You, Samuel Norman Seaborn, do solemnly swear…” 

“I, Samuel Norman Seaborn, do solemnly swear…” 

**(A/N: If you wish to read more about the Inauguration, please read the first chapter of my second story, Reunion and Requiem.)**

**  
**…

It was the next day. The public Inauguration was over. Sam had given his Inaugural Address, he and his family had walked in the parade, and now, he was in the Oval Office. He was standing behind his desk, talking with Donna. 

“Why does it only feel real today?” Sam asked. “Why didn’t it feel real yesterday?” 

“Because yesterday was just you and the Chief Justice in front of maybe a hundred people. Today was in front of America. Plus, all the good stuff happens today.” Suddenly, she got a small smile on his face that got wider. 

Sam noticed her looking at him. “What?” 

“I know I said this yesterday, but it’s worth repeating: You really do look good back there, Mr. President.” 

“Thanks.” 

Then, clapping his hands together, he said the existential words of two Presidents before him. 

“What’s next?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s my story! I hope you enjoyed this take on the Seaborn family and Sam’s presidential campaign. Please let me know what you thought! 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that’s it for the first chapter! Next up, the beginning of not only the campaign, but also the beginning of Sam and Ainsley’s relationship. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
